Todavia me amas
by Soy fuerte. Soy mujer
Summary: Dos largos años necesité para poder volver, pero lo hice, y más fuerte que nunca. TH/Ningún personaje me pertenece/Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO  
><strong>

**_"Somos del tamaño del compromiso que se nos presenta"_**

Al fin, luego de dos años en New York regresaba a mi pueblo natal: Forks, dos largos años lejos del lugar donde viví veintiún años de mi vida, donde nací, crecí y creí que moriría, pero que equivocada estaba; si me hubiesen dicho que por culpa de _Él_ tendría que huir y desaparecer de aquí, me habría reído hasta que me doliera el estómago, pero así fue, tuve que irme, huir y escapar de todos los recuerdos, de él mismo y de todos los demás que nos rodeaban, de sus besos, de su olor y su calor, de todo lo que un día amé. Dos años, dos largos años necesite para poder volver, para poder sanar y para recuperar todos los pedazos de mi misma, fue necesario cerrar todas mis redes sociales, deshacerme de móvil y olvidarme de los que algún día quise y que me hicieron tanto daño. Pero volví, renovada y con más fuerzas que nunca, me convertí en una mujer, ya no soy esa niña tonta e ingenua que todos conocieron, ahora soy una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, ahora Isabella Marie Swan, y nada ni nadie podrá destruirme de nuevo.


	2. El reencuentro (parte 1)

**CAPÍTULO I**

**EL REENCUENTRO (PARTE 1)**

**_"¿Perdonar y olvidar?, ni soy Dios ni tengo Alzheimer"_**

Toqué el timbre del departamento con cierto temblor en mis manos, parte era por el nerviosismo que tenía de volver, y otra parte era por el frío que me estaba calando hasta los huesos, escuche el metálico ruido de la puerta al abrirse y dar paso a la única persona que me había hecho falta estos últimos años, inmediatamente una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro y no pude evitar el grito que escapó de mi garganta

– ¡Jared!

– ¿Bella? – pronuncio mi nombre con cierto desconcierto

– No, Flipper – le dije con sarcasmo y una sonrisa divertida en mis labios, en menos de dos segundos me encontraba atrapada en un abrazo de los que solo Jared sabía dar

Jared era mi profesor de danza, era alto, moreno, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color; él y su novia Kim fueron los responsables de mejorar en un nivel considerable mi falta de coordinación, Kim era una peliroja adorable, estatura media, con ojos azules, todo esto sumado a un cuerpo de diosa gracias a que bailaba desde los cinco años de edad, ella y Jared eran la pareja perfecta, eran de esos enamorados que destilaban ternura y amor, todos los admirábamos y soñábamos con esa una relación como la suya.

– ¿Bella vas a pasar o te vas a quedar todo el día divagando? – la voz de Jared me sacó de mis pensamientos y solo pude sonreírle algo avergonzada, tomó mi maleta y me cedió el paso para que entrara a su amplio apartamento, dejó mi maleta a un lado de la puerta y me indicó que me sentará con él en el sofá.

– ¿Cómo has estado Bella?, estás más cambiada que nunca – me sonrió de una manera cálida; yo sabía que estaba muy diferente desde la última vez que me había visto, tanto física como psicológicamente, pero para él yo seguía siendo igual de genuina, y bueno, también algo niña; Jared me sobrepasaba en edad por diez años, pero igual lo apreciaba como a un hermano mayor

– Los primeros meses fueron duros, pero logré adaptarme, en realidad me fue muy bien, tuve mucho trabajo y de una manera u otra cumplí mi sueño, aunque no fueron las condiciones en que planee hacerlo, lo hice y pues aquí estoy – completé mi frase con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Aquí todos te extrañamos mucho, Bella – respondió Jared, la verdad me sentí algo mal, a pesar de todo ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que había pasado y yo simplemente los aparté de mi vida de la noche a la mañana

– Para serte honesta, me importan unos pocos nada más – mi voz salió un poco más dura de lo que pretendía

– El aún está muy mal Bella, creo que no te supera – me dijo Jared con una expresión seria en la cara, eran muy extrañas las veces que el decía algo en serio, pero esta vez prefería no prestarle atención, solté una carcajada sarcástica para luego endurecer mi expresión

– No me importa; es mas, vengo a hablar contigo de negocios – le dije, Jared soltó un suspiro resignado sabiendo que no iba a decirle más nada

– Te escucho

– Necesito que me prestes a los chicos para una gira de seis meses por las ciudades más grandes de USA

– Wow Bella, en serio estás jugando en las grandes ligas

– Tú sabes como es todo amor, ¿entonces qué dices?

– Bueno por mi no hay problema pero los necesito antes de Octubre, tú sabes, para el espectáculo anual

– Dalo por hecho.

– Es un trato. Bueno tengo ensayo en mas o menos una hora y media, ¿te gustaría quedarte a descansar o vienes conmigo? – Lo pensé por un momento, ir con Jared significaría verlo a _Él, _¿estaba preparada para ello?

– ¡Te acompaño!

¿Mencioné que Jared conducía como loco? En este preciso instante iba aferrada al asiento del copiloto como si mi vida dependiera de ello, a lo lejos comencé a vislumbrar el gran edificio que un día fue mi estudio de danza, donde di mis primeros pasos en ese arte, poco a poco los nervios comenzaron a atacarme, pero decidí que no iba a dejar que crecieran, bebí un largo trago de agua y cerré la botella de plástico en el momento en que Jared comenzaba a aparcar su monstruosa camioneta.

Jared apagó el coche y yo pegué un pequeño brinco para poder alcanzar el piso, acomode un poco mi atuendo con el reflejo de los vidrios traseros del jeep y eliminé las inexistentes arrugas de mi camisa, todo debía estar perfecto, no podía haber un solo error, porque esa era la nueva yo; fría, calculadora y perfeccionista.

– Voy a demandar al negligente que te dio tu licencia – Jared solo pudo carcajearse de mi comentario, como dije, para él soy una niña; era increíble cuanto lo había extrañado en este tiempo, el fue el único que me apoyo cuando destruyeron mi mundo, el único que estuvo allí para mi, y por eso lo apreciaba muchísimo, comenzamos a caminar por el aparcamiento del estudio hasta llegar al elevador, marcando el piso 10; de verdad que casi todo estaba como lo había dejado, pero la palabra clave era casi

Entramos al salón de baile completamente vacío, di algunos giros básicos mientras Jared encendía todas las luces y equipos, comenzamos a charlar hasta que escuchamos pasos y voces, era el momento, todos habían llegado; según me había contado Jared eran los mismos de siempre solo se habían sumado dos mujeres al grupo, ambas que se hacían llamar mis amigas, esas a las que tanto odié pero que hoy en día regresé para mi venganza, para que el remordimiento las matara lentamente

Todo fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ellos comenzaron a entrar al salón uno por uno, hasta que voltearon y palidecieron; yo les dediqué una sonrisa socarrona mientras cruzaba mis piernas y brazos, y solo fue necesaria una frase para que ellos abrieran sus ojos de par en par

– Hola chicos.

XoXo

Dika


	3. El reencuentro (parte 2)

**CAPÍTULO II**

**EL REENCUENTRO (PARTE 2)**

**_"Vivimos para sentir, sentimos porque estamos vivos, si es círculo vicioso entonces... ¿la vida es un vicio?"_**

– Hola chicos.

Todos tenían una completa y perfecta "O" plasmada en sus bocas, yo solo sonreía con prepotencia, altanera, así iba a ser todo ahora, ya no más Bella dulce o Bella "La inocente", Jared soltó una pequeña risa que no pudo disimular con su carraspeo, yo volteé a verlo y regresé mi mirada a ellos, sus caras eran impagables, sé que en ese momento solo tenían en su mente las imágenes del último día que me habían visto, ese fatídico día donde descubrí quienes eran ellos realmente, como se habían burlado de mi, mi furia solo estaba reflejada en mi mirada; porque mi expresión seguía intacta

– ¿Y bien?, todos perdieron la lengua ¿o qué? – mi sonrisa altanera seguía en mi cara, Jasper fue el primero en salir de la especie de trance en que habían caído todos, y también el primero en decir alguna palabra

– ¡Bella! – lo recibí con los brazos abiertos, me levantó del suelo y comenzó a girarme por el aire, yo solo podía reír como una niña pequeña, Jasper era mi mejor amigo desde que tenía quince años, el también era hijo único al igual que yo y éramos como hermanos, siempre íbamos a donde iba al otro, el soportaba mis interminables charlas por teléfono, bailábamos juntos, yo entendía cuando él hablaba de cosas de hombres y gracias a él aprendí muchas cosas acerca de ellos, había perdido total contacto con él cuando me fui, y no era el hecho de que él fuera parte del teatro si no que teníamos amigos en común y para que mi plan funcionara nadie podía saber de mi, al menos no hasta que yo estuviera lista.

– Te extrañé Jazz, tenía demasiado tiempo sin verte – Le dije cuando al fin me dejó en el suelo y le sonreía de manera cálida

– Wow, estas muy cambiada Bella, ¿Qué pasó? – Jazz tenía la misma sonrisa que yo en el rostro, pero ya tendría tiempo de explicarle mi cambio, por ahora no era el momento

– Lo que hace un poco de agua y sol ¿no? – le dije guiñándole un ojo, volteé de nuevo al grupo y todos ya habían cerrado la boca, pero seguían sin moverse ni un milímetro, estaban como plantados en el piso, les dediqué el un asentimiento de cabeza mientras me volvía para ver a Jared

– Hey Jared, ¿crees que pueda hacer la clase hoy?

Por supuesto Bells

Aquí comenzaba la primera fase de mi plan, que vieran lo mucho que había mejorado y mis nuevos pasos, por supuesto cuando Jared comenzó la coreografía mi energía y mi actitud eran otras, estaba a tres mil kilómetros por hora, los pulmones me dolían por la agitación, mi cuerpo completamente sudado, mis músculos trabajando al máximo y yo sintiendo la mejor sensación de libertad del mundo, eso era lo que me hacía feliz, bailar.

– Ok chicos, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora –

Entre a la habitación de hotel dejando la tarjeta de acceso en la pequeña mesita de la entrada, estaba exhausta; había decidido regresar al hotel caminando y digamos que eran unos buenos 6 kilómetros, pero necesitaba respirar y pensar… sobretodo pensar… ¡Dios! Estaba mas guapo que nunca, pero con un pequeño dejo de tristeza en sus ojos; tenía unas cuantas teorías de que pudo haber causado esa mirada, pero ninguna me agradaba, me convencí a mi misma de que no me importaba, no era como antes que apenas él tenía un problema Bella "La Buena" salía en su ayuda, perdí la cuenta de cuantas horas hablé con él, cuántos mensajes, cuántas llamadas… Todo eso decidió cambiarlo por unas cuantas horas de diversión y yo no era nadie para recriminar su decisión

Encendí mi laptop y dejé que iniciara mientras me daba una ducha, sentía el agua caliente descender por todo mi cuerpo mientras relajaba mis músculos, no importa cuanto tiempo tengas ejercitándote siempre existirá "el dolor del día después", que te va a recordar que diste el 120% de ti mismo, que dejaste todo en la pista, si no lo sientes simplemente no hiciste nada, solo actuar de relleno y fuiste opacado totalmente… sonreí ante ese pensamiento, supongo que en este aspecto de mi vida también soy masoquista, ya llegué al punto en que el dolor, no importa si es ajeno o propio, me causa placer, sacudí mi cabeza para alejar tantos pensamientos, si seguía así terminaría con jaqueca; termine de ducharme, cepille mis dientes, tome un short y una camisa ancha del armario y me senté frente a mi laptop

"**_Mañana, Starbucks de la 8va y la 9na, 3:00pm, es una oferta muy buena, por favor no falten"_**

Difundí el mensaje a los tres correos que necesitaba que se presentaran, eran: Jasper, Emmet y _Él,_ revisé unas cuantas cosas de trabajo, a pesar de solo tener dos días de haber abandonado New York ya saben lo que dicen… La ciudad que nunca duerme… tenía órdenes estrictas de mi jefe de volver con lo que le había prometido y no pretendía fallar, finalice todo y me fui a dormir, mañana lo vería de nuevo y necesitaba estar perfecta y descansada, después de todo, nunca estás lo suficientemente perfecta cuando ves a tu ex.

Aventé mi Blackberry al piso con la esperanza de que la incesante alarma se apagara, pero fue inútil, al contrario de mis deseos de seguir durmiendo tuve que levantarme a recogerlo y apagarla yo misma, estando de pie ya todo rastro de sueño había desaparecido. Como aun era temprano para comenzar a vestirme decidí bajar a la piscina a nadar un rato y tomar un poco de sol

Me coloqué un bañador estilo trikini blanco, con lunares verdes, un pequeño pareo alrededor de mi cintura, mis lentes de sol, mi celular y la llave de acceso y estuve lista para disfrutar de un momento relajante. Cuando entré al área de la piscina sentí como algunas miradas masculinas se desviaban hacia mi, adoraba ser el centro de atención, desde que descubrí la magia de tener veinte kilos menos cada vez que entraba a un lugar llamaba la atención, y nunca me conformaría con menos; me situé en una tumbona de madera con un largo cojín blanco sobre ella y comencé a rociar mi cuerpo con el spray bronceador, hacía un lindo día a pesar de ser Forks, donde llovía todo el año

Cuando me disponía a esparcir roseador alrededor de mis piernas una gran sombra se sitúo frente a mí bloqueando mi sol, coloqué cara de pocos amigos y me voltee a ver quien era el culpable de semejante fastidio

– Hola belleza, me llamo Leo, ¿y tu? – Era un moreno alto, como de 1,95 de altura, grandes músculos, cabello marrón, bronceado, quizás un poco excesivamente bronceado, dientes blancos como perlas y unos ojos verdes manzana

– No estoy interesada – le dije con cara de pocos amigos antes de volver a mi trabajo, el fastidioso desconocido o mas bien el fastidioso Leo como acababa de colocarle se sentó en la parte libre de mi tumbona y seguía con su estúpida sonrisita autosuficiente en la cara, yo lo miré por encima de mis gafas de sol y le dedique una mirada desdeñosa

– Oh vamos gatita… no seas tan fiera… tu y yo podríamos pasar un buen rato juntos – me dijo guiñándome un ojo, sonreí ligeramente y coloque mi mano derecha acunando su mejilla, con una mirada de niña traviesa le contesté

– ¿Ah si?, ¿qué tan bien guapo? – ronronee muy cerca de su cara, el sonrió triunfante

– De verdad muy bien – en el momento en que fue a unir sus labios con los míos en un pequeño susurro le dije

– Ni en tus sueños más calientes, bastardo – A continuación estampe mi mano con mucha fuerza en todo el centro de su mejilla, del impacto volteó completamente la cara y ya tenía indicios de la gran marca roja que se iba a formar en su mejilla, volteo a verme con una expresión entre asombrada y enojada, yo solo me reí de forma presumida antes de levantarme e irme a nadar

El agua relajo todos mis músculos y se llevo algunos de los dolores del día anterior, lamentablemente ya era hora de comenzar a prepararme para mi cita de las 3:00, me seque un poco el cuerpo, tome mis cosas de la tumbona y me encamine a mi habitación, no vi ni rastros de Leo, bueno supongo que entendió el mensaje

Dos horas después observaba mi imagen en el espejo realmente satisfecha, llevaba unos shorts jeen de diseñador negros, como cinco dedos sobre la rodilla, una blusa ancha con un corte en "X" en la espalda, obvio sin sujetador y que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, unas sandalias de plataforma, y un poco de maquillaje, muy ligero solo para resaltar, y el toque final mi cabello completamente liso hasta mi cintura

– Perfecta

Tome la tarjeta de acceso, mi cartera y salí del hotel, aun tenía 20 minutos para llegar, era hora de colocar en practica otras de mis pasiones: correr; iba alrededor de 160 Km./h cuando visualice mi destino, aparqué en la calle y entre al nada pequeño local, me senté en una de las mesas de la terraza dándole ordenes estrictas a la camarera que si preguntaban por Isabella Swan dijera cual era mi mesa, solo llevaba alrededor de 10 minutos en mi asiento cuando los vi llegar, bajaron del que recordaba era el auto de Jasper, y dos minutos después estaban todos sentados en mi mesa, Edward tenia una mueca desdeñosa, como de fastidio;_ pues lo lamento amiguito si te molesta verme ahora espera a ver lo que te va a tocar después_, ese pensamiento hizo que se me escapara una sonrisa involuntaria

– Y bien Bella, cuéntanos, para que somos buenos – dijo Jasper luego de que la camarera colocara cuatro cafés frente a nosotros y unos cuantos dulces

– Bien chicos, estos últimos años me he unido a una compañía de danza muy prestigiosa en New York, he ido escalando y ahora a parte de dar clases de Jazz soy una de las directoras de la compañía – las caras de todos mostraban cierto asombro, y bueno tenían razón, cuando me fui de aquí ni siquiera era capaz de hacer una pirueta doble – Pues sí, créanlo, y necesito tres hombres para protagonizar nuestro próximo musical, pero no cualquier hombres, necesito aquellos que dominan la técnica del grupo de Jared, ya hablé con él y dijo que no tiene ningún problema, la duración es de seis meses, se paga veinticinco mil dólares al mes, más estadía y comidas incluidas, entonces, ¿qué dicen?

– ¿Y dónde nos quedaríamos?

– En el edificio donde estoy viviendo, de hecho mi departamento es bastante amplio, si deciden vivir conmigo pueden conservar el dinero de la renta.

– Yo acepto – dijeron Jasper y Emmet al mismo tiempo, chocaron sus manos por la proeza que acababan de hacer y yo solo rodé los ojos, pero Él no había dicho nada, me estaba retando lo sabía, pero no lo iba a permitir, yo era una nueva Bella

– ¿Y tú Edward? – me recosté de la silla y cruce mis brazos por debajo de mis pechos en señal retadora, no se me pasó por alto el examen que le hizo a mis pechos, levanté una ceja esperando su respuesta

– Acepto – me dijo con una sonrisa igual de retadora que la mía

– Muy bien, les enviaré un email con los detalles – me levanté de mi silla colocando un par de billetes que debían cubrir la cuenta – Muy bien eso es todo por hoy, la próxima vez que me vean será en New York, nos vemos chicos – les guiñé un ojo y salí de la cafetería con pasos gráciles

Este es el comienzo, iba a destruir a Edward Cullen, iba a pagar por todas y cada una de las lágrimas que me hizo derramar, y lo iba a hacer en mi territorio, si Cullen creía que este solo iba a ser un trabajo de película, que equivocado estaba; mi momento, había llegado al fin


	4. Poniendo todo al día

****CAPÍTULO III****

**PONIENDO TODO AL DÍA_  
><em>**

**_"(…) Saco mi bandera negra con la calavera, que quiero llegar al cielo, trepando por tus caderas (…)"_**

_- A mi me gustan las personas que a pesar de todo estén ahí para mí, como tú, a pesar de todo lo que te he fastidiado este año siempre estás ahí – Sonreí como la idiota enamorada que era, quizás sólo estuviera diciéndome que era una buena amiga, pero esas palabras viniendo de él se sentían como una hermosa declaración de amor._

_- Yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, sin importar que pase, te lo prometo – tomé ligeramente su mano como sellando un pacto, porque en realidad, para mí, eso es lo que era, y sí estaba enamorada de él hasta los huesos y aunque él no me quisiera de esa manera al menos me quería…_

Me desperté de manera abrupta a causa de ese sueño, en realidad había sido más como un recuerdo… Ese fue el día que admití que estaba colada de Edward Cullen hasta los huesos, cuando dejé de mentirme a mi misma y me dí cuenta que me había enamorado sola, de su sonrisa, de su carisma, de su inteligencia, su gusto por la música y todos sus talentos y defectos… Traté de calmar un poco mi respiración, observé el reloj de mi mesita de noche y marcaba las 5:40 am, resignada aparté las sábanas de mi cama y me levanté a prepararme un café, sabía que después de ese sueño no sería capaz de dormir.

Encendí la cafetera prácticamente en piloto automático y mientras esperaba que ella hiciera lo suyo recosté mi cabeza entre mis manos apoyando los codos sobre la encimera, ¿por qué Dios? ¡¿Qué te hice yo para que me atormentes de nuevo con Edward Cullen?! Cuando me fui de Forks fueron seis duros meses recordando todos y cada uno de nuestros momentos juntos, todos esos momentos donde jugó conmigo, donde me ilusionó y me subió hasta el cielo sólo para soltarme y dejarme caer hasta el infierno, vale quizás estaba siendo un poco dramática pero ¡vamos! El tipo era un maldito buen actor, y yo lo odiaba por haberme engañado, pero más me odiaba yo por haber caído.

El sonido de la cafetera me sacó de mis ensoñaciones y discusiones conmigo misma, me serví el café en una taza y me encaminé hacía la terraza, los amaneceres de New York eran hermosos, y la vista desde mi casa ayudaba muchísimo a apreciarlos, me permití un momento para pensar en el siguiente paso de mi plan, hacía dos semanas que lo había vuelto a ver y hoy era el día en que llegarían a New York, habían aceptado la oferta de trabajo pero no quedarse en mi departamento, creo que ambos sabíamos porqué, igualmente eso no afectaría mucho mis planes.

Después de desayunar algo ligero me preparé para ir a recoger a los chicos al aeropuerto, quizás con un poco de suerte podía convencer al menos a Jasper de que viviera conmigo, ya saben, con todo el cuento de que una chica sola puede no ser muy seguro, estoy convencida de que me diría que sí.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, muchos toques de bocina, unos cuantos atascones y bastantes gritos por parte de los autos a mi alrededor conseguí llegar al aeropuerto, era una soberana ridiculez conducir en New York, no por nada era una de las ciudades más agitadas del mundo, pero tenía que admitirlo, era mi sueño, lo estaba viviendo y nunca se había sentido mejor…

Esperé al menos unos quince minutos antes de encontrar aparcamiento en el aeropuerto, cuando al fin pude estacionar abrí el compartimiento interno de mi auto y saqué un pedazo de papel y un marcador para escribir el nombre de los tres especimenes que había venido a recoger, si lo sé, es un cliché pero sería una buena manera de romper el hielo, sin mencionar que reforzaría mi actuación de "¡oh sí! Todo está completamente olvidado", debería estudiar actuación, porque últimamente se me da demasiado bien.

Terminé de escribir el pedazo de papel y me bajé de mi hermoso bebé, tenía un Audi plateado, bellísimo era quedarse corto, ahora con mi nuevo trabajo podía costearme este tipo de gastos… Le coloqué la alarma al auto y me encaminé hacía la puerta de desembarque por la que se supone que llegarían.

– Puerta veintitrés… veinticuatro… veinticinco… ventise… ¡veintisiete! – Logré divisar un tumulto de gente y gracias a que soy delgada pude colarme entre la masa de personas, me detuve justo al frente de la puerta de desembarque colocando el improvisado letrero frente a mi, no había manera de que no me vieran allí, juro que no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando los vi a los tres caminar de manera despreocupada y gracial hacía mí, mis mejillas intentaron sonrojarse pero no se los permití, ahora tenía mucho más control sobre mi cuerpo, pero ¡Dios, esos pantalones de jeen con su camiseta blanca, la chaqueta de cuero y los lentes Ray-Ban no me la estaban poniendo fácil!

Jasper fue el primero en saludarme, me dio un fuerte brazo, no tan fuerte como los de Emmet pero sí lo sentí pues, antes de susurrarme bajito que el letrero lo tenía puesto al revés, ¡genial!, como si necesitara parecer de nuevo la vieja Bella, me dí un bofetón mental, salude a los otros dos con una sonrisa pero sin mucho afecto, parecía más una mueca. Comenzamos a caminar hacía mi auto y Jasper pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de mi hombro.

– Entonces Bellita, ¿en qué nos vamos? Y por favor dime que vendiste esa chatarra que se hacía llamar auto – Jasper nunca ocultó su falta de fanatismo hacía mi vieja camioneta Chevy, pero ¡hey! No tenía tanto dinero como ellos que apenas cumplían dieciséis les regalaban Audis, y Volvos y Chevrolets último modelo… _si ese Volvo hablara… _¡Cállate conciencia!

– Pues sí la vendí, me compré algo un poco… mmm… más cómodo – le guiñé un ojo a Jasper en complicidad, en cuanto le quité la alarma a mi auto pude ver como la quijada de los tres llegaba al suelo. Edward trató de componerse rápidamente, sin embargo eso no evitó que viera su cara de asombro.

– ¿Entonces chicos, qué esperan, la invitación manuscrita? ¡Suban! – En cuanto colocaron todo en la cajuela y cerraron la última puerta decir que iba rápido era quedarse corto, creo que alcance los 120km por hora en menos de tres minutos, _quién es la niñita ahora ¿eh?... _Pero como lo bueno dura poco, nos encontramos con un poco de tráfico, para cuando llegamos al departamento ya era mediodía, le preparé la comida a los chicos y nos sentamos a almorzar en la terraza, sólo habíamos hablado hasta ahora de trabajo y cuando digo "nos" creo que me quedo larga porque Emmet y Edward apenas habían pronunciado palabra, era hora de comenzar con el plan…

– Bueno chicos, de postre tengo brownie con helado, o fresas con crema y cerezas – El primero en hablar fue Jasper, – brownie– dijo mientras se relamía los labios, me pareció un gesto de lo más cómico, – ¿y tú Emmet? – Lo mismo que Jasper Bella, gracias – Pobre, Emmet se veía muy arrepentido y tenía una expresión de culpa en su cara, le sonreí sólo por aligerar el ambiente, en realidad no lo odiaba, estaba molesta porque el sabía y no me lo dijo, Emmet y yo no éramos muy amigos en ese momento pero estábamos en vía de serlo, sin embargo todo esperanza de que eso sucediera murió el día en que abandoné Forks, porque al fin y al cabo encubrir a un delincuente también es ayudarlo ¿no?.

– Edward, ¿me ayudas con el postre? – Coloqué mi más grande sonrisa, aun que sé que no me llegó a la cara, creo que más nunca iba a poder ser capaz de sonreírle de manera sincera a Edward, porque la verdad es que a pesar de haberlo amado como lo hice su traición dolía, y mucho.

– Claro – Edward se levantó de manera grácil como todo lo que solía hacer, recogió los platos de los chicos y yo hice lo propio con los cubiertos y vasos, entre los dos llevamos todo a la cocina y lo colocamos en el lavavajillas, fue entonces cuando estaba preparando los brownies para la mesa que él decidió hablar.

– Bella yo… intenté hablar contigo después de ese día pero no contestabas, y cuando fui a… – Con un gesto de la mano lo detuve, no quería escuchar sus excusas porque era muy probable que las creyera y lo último que necesitaba era caer de nuevo en sus mentiras. – Edward no, de verdad yo ya lo superé, haznos un favor a los dos y olvidémonos de eso… Volvamos a ser como antes, sólo amigos ¿sí? – Coloqué una de mis mejores sonrisas fingidas, a pesar de que ni yo misma me tragaba lo que acaba de decir, aunque me doliera.

Vi como sus facciones se endurecieron antes de acorralarme entre él y la barra de la cocina, su cara estaba a escasos dos centímetros de la mía, podía escuchar claro y fuerte su respiración – Bien, sólo amigos entonces – lo dijo tan en un tono tan bajo y sombrío que hasta dudé de si había escuchado bien, pero él sólo se limitó a mirarme fijamente y pasar sus brazos alrededor de mi como creando una jaula para evitar que escapara, había pasado tanto tiempo que ya comenzaba a olvidar lo que sentía estando tan cerca de él, cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo el se limitó a agarrar dos de los platitos con los brownies en ellos y salir de la cocina rápidamente; dejándome ahí a punto de un ataque de pánico, respiré profundamente un par de veces para tranquilizarme un poco, era oficial, si al final de esto no terminaba loca de remate… Sería un milagro…


	5. ¿Quieres jugar?

****CAPÍTULO IV****

**¿QUIERES JUGAR?_  
><em>**

**_"Huye de las tentaciones… Despacio, para que puedan alcanzarte"_**

¿Saben cuando tienen un mal día de esos que ¡absolutamente todo! les vas a salir mal?, bueno, yo estoy teniendo uno de esos días… ¡Dios tú me odias!, esta mañana me desperté enredada entre las sábanas y tirada a un lado de mi cama porque soñando con el estúpido de Cullen había ido a parar con mi culo en el suelo, después de que casi me asfixio con las sábanas logré desenredarme y levantarme para ir al baño, pero como el destino está en mi contra, se me olvido encender el calentador de agua la noche anterior y tuve que ducharme con agua fría ¡Con lo que me encanta el agua fría! Inserte sarcasmo aquí…

Después de este fiasco fui a prepararme mi reglamentario café de la mañana y cuando fui a colocarle mis dos cucharitas de azúcar ¡sorpresa! era sal, desechada la idea del café, decidí comer algo en el camino porque me cada una puñetera hora para llegar a mis clases de baile – de la cual era la profesora suplente hoy – y mi querido auto no quiso encender, ¡¿qué demonios le pasaba a esta cosa?! se supone que era nuevo, después de diez minutos de tratar de encenderlo me rendí y decidí ir en taxi…

Resulta que justamente hoy habían cerrado la quinta avenida de New York por algún estúpido evento llamado _Project Runway, _y absolutamente todo el tráfico era un puñetero caos¡Oh vamos, Haidi Klum sé que estás como un maldito tren, pero dame un descanso mujer!, para cuando llegué a la compañía de baile tenía el tiempo justo para cambiarme y peinarme, pero ¡hey!, ¿quién necesita desayunar?, llegué a dictar la clase con cinco minutos de atraso, después de media hora de calentamiento comencé a enseñar algunos saltos y finalicé con una rutina sencilla, la hora de clases se había ido volando…

– Excelente trabajo chicas, traten de descansar bien hoy y nos vemos mañana, gracias – los aplausos de las chicas se comenzaron a escuchar por todo el salón, aunque estoy casi seguras que iban más muertas que vivas, sonreí por ese pensamiento, así salía yo cuando era apenas una principiante, ni siquiera era capaz de repetir una rutina dos veces seguidas…

Comencé a estirarme para no perder el calentamiento cuando divisé a mis dos mejores compañeras de clases entrar por la puerta del salón, sus nombres eran Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale, bailarinas muy comerciales que tenían un curriculum excelente, junto conmigo éramos lo mejor de lo mejor de la compañía

– ¿Empezando temprano Bella? – Me dijo Rosalie con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, a pesar de su exterior casi frívolo y fácilmente comparable con una barbie, Rosalie era una persona muy agradable cuando llegabas a conocerla, increíblemente leal y responsable, cualquier persona que fuera en contra de esas dos cosas se las vería con ella, y eso es un mal que yo no le recomendaría a nadie…

– En realidad, estaba dando una suplencia, la profesora se fracturó el tobillo y no vendrá en un mes – Si, mi profesora era excelente, pero algo patosa, la mujer podía dar cuatro giros en relevé sin inmutarse pero se tropezaba con un tonto muro de cero punto cinco centímetros _hay cosas en la vida que son un misterio, _si conciencia, en este momento sí te doy la razón.

– Bella, eso te da una posición muy favorecedora, quizás durante este mes de trabajo Aro al fin se decida a darte tu propia clase permanente – La sonrisa de Alice era contagiosa, ella era el tipo de mujer que iluminaba una habitación nada mas entrar y ni que hablar del efecto que tenía sobre los hombres, al igual que Rosalie, parecían tener un cartel en la frente que decía _follame, soy sexy _para malas noticias de los del sexo opuesto mis amigas no eran para nada fáciles, su pasión era la danza y hasta ahora no habían tenido suerte con los hombres…

– Tienes razón Ali, tengo que destacarme con mis alumnas para que Aro vea qué tanto he progresado y confíe en darme esa oportunidad – Le sonreí a Alice de manera sincera, cuando llegué a New York no conocía a absolutamente nadie, y ella fue la primera en presentarse amablemente una semana después de que califiqué para ser parte del cuerpo de baile de la compañía, luego conocí a Rosalie y desde entonces hemos sido las tres para todo, trabajos, salidas, entrenamientos, y prácticamente compañeras de cuarto, porque ambas vivían en el mismo edificio que yo pero en diferentes pisos, sin embargo, nos visitábamos con frecuencia

– ¿Y bien, cuándo llegan los tres talentosísimos bailarines de los que tanto nos hablaste en la última reunión? – Sí, las chicas sabían de los espectáculos de los chicos sin embargo no conocían la razón por la que había venido a New York tan súbitamente, ellas pensaban que mi viaje era completamente planificado y yo aún no había encontrado la necesidad de contarles la verdad – Deberían estar aquí en cualquier minuto – le respondí a Rosalie viendo el reloj que colgaba sobre el gran espejo de la pared. Alice y Rosalie comenzaron a estirarse un poco y al cabo de diez minutos comenzamos a escuchar algunos pasos provenientes del pasillo, cuando se abrió la puerta vi entrar a Edward, Jasper y Emmet con paso seguro e increíblemente guapos los tres, ¡Jesús, estos hombres mejoraban con los años!, no me pasó por alto la inspección que les hicieron Alice y Rosalie, y ¿por qué negarlo?, yo también estaba a punto de comérmelos con los ojos.

– Hola chicos, les presento a Rosalie Hale – La mirada de Emmet se desvió inmediatamente a los pechos de Rosalie, para cuando llegó a verla a los ojos era muy tarde, Rosalie ya lo miraba como si quisiera enterrarlo vivo – Mucho gusto – Dijo Rosalie con una ligera mueca arrogante en la cara, pero así era ella cuando no se sentía en confianza, una vez que la conocías era todo un amor – Y a Alice Brandon – continúe señalando a mi pequeña amiga, a pesar de que Jasper no fue tan evidente como Emmet si se dedicó a darle una mirada significativa a Alice para luego acercarse y besar el dorso de su mano

– Alice, un placer – Dijo aún sosteniendo su mano – El placer es mío mi caballero sureño – le respondió Alice con un ligero sonrojo ¿_qué demonios?_ Cómo es que Alice sabía que Jasper era nacido en el sur, si ni siquiera tenía acento… – Y éste es Edward– completé señalándolo, el se limitó a dar un asentimiento de cabeza

– Ok – Tuve que interrumpir la escenita de ¿amor?, porque esto se estaba volviendo muy incómodo – Ahora que todos nos conocemos, déjenme explicarle cómo va el funcionamiento de todo esto. – Jasper soltó la mano de Alice, pero tampoco fue que se alejó mucho, Rosalie se miraba las uñas desinteresadamente mientras un baboso Emmet no le quitaba el ojo de encima, y ¿Edward?, pues el sólo me veía fijamente _maldita sea, ¿no sabe que viéndome así me desconcentra?_ ¡Conciencia estoy a punto de mandarte a unas vacaciones en el Congo si no te callas!

– Ensayaremos cuatro días por semana, dos horas diarias, sin embargo tendrán que entrenar tres horas diarias los días que no ensayemos, excepto los domingos, aquí en el gimnasio de la compañía porque los necesito completamente en forma para los espectáculos, yo soy la coreógrafa principal, sin embargo, hay otros directores que de vez en cuando vendrán a darnos su opinión y quizás modifiquen uno que otro detalle, ¿entienden? – Los chicos asintieron lentamente como no muy convencidos de lo que estaba diciendo – Este salón estará disponible para nosotros siempre y cuando no haya clases así que no tienen manera de perderse – Esto último lo dije mirando especialmente a Emmet, porque tenía una ligera tendencia a llegar tarde.

– No acepto retrasos de más de cinco minutos y con una excusa válida, recuerden que si no son puntuales o responsables me hacen ver mal, ¿entendieron? – Puse mi cara más seria para que notaran que no estaba jugando

– ¡Si generala Bella, señor! – Jasper colocó su mano derecha sobre su frente y se paró firme como haciendo alusión a un saludo militar, escuché una risita de parte de Alice y logré ver una risita burlona en los demás.

– ¡Descanse soldado! – Le dije siguiéndole el chiste a Jazz – Ahora bien chicos, como pudieron darse cuenta somos tres mujeres y tres hombres, lo que quiere decir que trabajaremos por parejas.

– ¡A mi me gusta esa idea! – dijo Emmet con un poco más de efusividad de la necesaria – ¿Y quién escoge las parejas, Bella? –

– Que bueno que lo preguntas Emmet, verán, por aquí hacemos algunas cosas al azar… Sólo para agregarle un poquito de diversión – Dije mientras buscaba unas cuantas cositas dentro de mi bolso, saqué tres pañuelos de colores y le di uno a Alice, uno a Rosalie y conservé uno yo – Les vamos a vendar los ojos momentáneamente, mientras las chicas y yo damos vueltas a su alrededor, cuando ustedes deseen dicen la palabra "Stop" y la chica que esté al frente suyo en ese momento va a ser su pareja, ¿qué les parece? – completé con una sonrisa seductora hacía Edward, que lo único que hizo fue levantar una ceja en señal interrogante, mientras yo aún jugueteaba con el pañuelo entre mis dedos sin apartar su mirada

– A mi me parece magnífico – Emmet fue el primero en responder, – a mi también me agrada la idea – secundó Jasper, volví a mirar a Edward esperando su respuesta pero lo único que obtuve fue un encogimiento de hombros de su parte, las chicas y yo comenzamos a caminar frente a ellos para amarrarles los pañuelos, le vendé los ojos a Edward acercando mis labios un poco más de lo necesario y exhalando un poco de mi aliento a su cara

– Las manos donde pueda verlas grandote – Escuché que le decía Rosalie a Emmet y éste levantaba las manos como en señal de rendición, así como cuando te están arrestando, bueno así… Alice hizo lo propio con Jasper y cuando dije la palabra "Ya" las chicas y yo comenzamos a girar, nos reíamos y hacíamos sonar nuestros pasos con más fuerza de la necesaria, sólo para confundirlos, cuando le hice una seña a Rosalie y a Alice para que siguieran marchando en su sitio ellas entendieron perfectamente, esto no tenía nada de azar, Rosalie estaba frente a Jasper, Alice frente a Emmet y yo frente a Edward, lo siguiente fue una reacción en cadena, comenzando por Emmet, seguido por Edward, y después Jasper todos dijeron "ya", para cuando se quitaron la venda se veían realmente sorprendidos y no puedo decir que de buena manera….


	6. ¿Sólo quieres bailar?

****CAPÍTULO V****

**¿SÓLO QUIERES BAILAR?  
><strong>

_**"No hagas apuestas. Si sabes que has de ganar, eres un pícaro y si no sabes, eres un tonto"**_

Decir que estaba frustrada era quedarse cortos ¡pero muy cortos!, desde el día de la elección de parejas todo se vino abajo, los primeros tres ensayos habían sido un total desastre; mis bailarinas no se concentraban como debían porque estaban viendo hacia los lados… _mejor dicho a Jasper y a Emmet_… Cállate conciencia, pero sabrá Dios que embrujo tenían estos hombres que tenían a Alice y a Rosalie totalmente estupidizadas _– Esa palabra no existe- _¡Ya sé, la acabo de inventar porque me da la jodida gana conciencia!... Tengo que dejar de hablar con mi conciencia como si de verdad fuera un ente separado de mi cuerpo o iba a terminar en un manicomio –_Admítelo cariño, tú me amas - _¡Arg!

Como si los pésimos ensayos no fueran suficientes los capullos de mis "amigos" si es que podía llamarlos así habían decidido convertirse en unos malditos capullos seductores y eso era en gran parte las distracciones de Rose y Ali, esos hombres podían hechizar hasta a una piedra cada vez que bailaban, tenían un jodido sexapel... Por lo que hoy decidí colocar los puntos sobre las íes, hoy me iban a escuchar, ¡Es que porqué me llamo Bella Sw…

– ¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo?! – Lancé un grito horrorizado al ver la escena que tenía enfrente, Rosalie medio vestida sentada a horcadas sobre Emmet que se encontraba tendido sobre el suelo de MI estudio de danza, ninguno de los dos hacía o decía absolutamente nada, estaban totalmente paralizados – ¿Y bien? ¡Estoy esperando una respuesta! – Comencé a teclear el piso con la punta de mis botas de tacón, al parecer mi grito los hizo reaccionar porque Emmet se incorporó inmediatamente hasta quedar sentado en el piso y Rosalie intentaba – sin éxito – volver a colocarse la malla de ballet en su lugar, cuando estuvieron algo más decentes ambos se levantaron del suelo balbuceando alguna clase de ¿excusa?

– Bella… Emmm… Verás, es que nosotros, pues… – Emmet no podía ni sostenerme la mirada del nerviosismo que lo invadió de repente, no sé qué fue, si el sonrojo de Rosalie o el nerviosismo de semejante gorila pero de repente tenía unas tremendas ganas de reírme

– Es que pensamos que llegarías más tarde, no íbamos a hacer nada indecente, te lo juro – dijo Rosalie en apenas un murmullo, ¿es en serio? ¿nada indecente? Bueno entonces supongo que estar casi tragándote la garganta de tu compañero de baile en medio del salón topless no es nada indecente _los tiempos han cambiado Bella ¡_cállate conciencia! De repente la rabia volvió a mí

– ¡¿Nada indecente?! ¡Joder Rosalie, si hubiese llegado diez minutos luego los encuentro abriendo el envoltorio del condón! ¿Si es que al menos planeaban usar condón no? – La cara de Rosalie no podía estar más roja, de acuerdo, llámenme bipolar pero la situación estaba siendo graciosa de nuevo, la risa nerviosa de Emmet no se hizo esperar y Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada lo que provocó que Emmet dejara de reír de inmediato… Eso es nuevo, Emmet jamás se deja intimidar… Pero el asombro me duró poco porque la pobre Rosalie después de un largo suspiro lo único que hizo fue soltar un –Lo siento Bella – con voz quebrada para salir corriendo del salón… Emmet hizo ademán de seguirla pero lo detuve

–No, déjame a mí – Corrí detrás de Rosalie pero tenía que admitir que la desgraciada corría rápido, y miz zapatos digamos que tampoco estaban diseñados como para un maratón, preciosos si eran pero para nada cómodos o prácticos, cuando me di cuenta que no había ni rastro de ella por el pasillo decidí parar un segundo a pensar en dónde podría estar… ¡Claro! En la azotea…

Comencé a correr de nuevo hasta llegar al piso 23, allí había una azotea que estaba en total estado de abandono para cuando llegué a la compañía; al principio había sido mi lugar para desahogarme, iba cada almuerzo durante esos seis meses cuando las emociones me abrumaban, a veces si quiera una canción, un baile o un verso me recordaba a él, y era entonces cuando corría a la azotea a llorar por él, iba a ese sitio a recordar uno a uno todos los momentos juntos, a torturarme a mi misma queriendo vivir de un pasado, que en lo que a mi respecta, ya no volvería…

Un día Rosalie y Alice me siguieron, les preocupaba el hecho de que al parecer yo tendía a desaparecer todos los días a la misma hora, y tampoco me dignaba a comer nunca con ellas a pesar de lo mucho que me lo pedían y pues como dicen por ahí la curiosidad mató al gato y un día decidieron seguirme, y vaya que me encontraron; no he de decir que era una jodida piedra, claro que tenía sentimientos, pero desde que dejé Forks me prometí no volver a mostrarlos tan fácilmente, me prometí aprender a cuidarme de la gente… Cuando descubrieron mi azotea, como la había bautizado, y se dieron cuenta que me encontraba llorando viendo a la nada, totalmente ausente, me preguntaron porqué lloraba, les dije que no podía decirles el porqué, sin embargo ellas no me presionaron y simplemente me dejaron llorar, sólo sintiendo su apoyo… En ese momento supe que seríamos las mejores amigas, y que estaríamos para nosotras siempre que necesitáramos…

Decidimos colocar algunos muebles y adornos en la terraza, ya no era sólo mía ahora también era de ellas… Era nuestra terraza, y cada vez que algo nos salía mal o teníamos algo que celebrar lo hacíamos ahí, era nuestro pequeño lugar secreto en todo ese gran edificio, a pesar que las tres hacíamos lo que amábamos y queríamos a veces las exigencias podían superarnos, y tener ese pequeño lugar para desahogarnos era una bendición… Cuando llegué a la terraza Rosalie estaba sentada en uno de los sofás con sus piernas estiradas, y viendo al horizonte con gesto pensativo mientras jugueteaba con sus uñas de la mano derecha

– ¿Rose? – Rosalie se sobresaltó un poco pero pude ver que sus ojos estaban un poco aguados, – ¿Qué sucede Rose? – Me senté junto a ella y tomé sus manos para que supiera que estaba apoyándola en lo que fuera que le pasase

– Bella… Quiero preguntarte algo – Me dijo bajando su mirada hacia nuestras manos unidas – ¿Quién es Emmet Bella, de dónde le conoces? – Bueno eso no me lo esperaba, qué se supone que le diga, en realidad no lo conocía muy bien, todo lo que le dijera iba a ser producto de una mala asociación con Cullen así preferí evadir su pregunta…

– ¿Por qué me preguntas eso Rose? – Le devolví la pregunta con una mueca de confusión, Rose desvió la mirada de nuevo a la nada y comenzó a hablar…

– Bella necesito saber quién es Emmet, necesito saber qué pretende, si sólo hacerse el encantador conmigo o… no lo sé Bella, porque yo… yo… tengo miedo Bella

– ¿Miedo? ¿De qué Rosalie? – Le pregunté con autentica confusión….

– La última vez que me sentí así de atraída a un hombre fue con Royce, y ¡Oh Bella! Tengo tanto miedo, sólo tengo tres días conociéndolo pero no puedo quitarle la mirada de encima… No sé cómo rayos consiguió mi número pero me llama cada noche, y a pesar de que le cuelgo y no le contesto insiste e insiste y cuando por fin atiendo hablamos horas y horas – Bueno, eso explica las ojeras… – Y sé lo que me vas a decir, que han sido sólo tres días pero ¡te lo juro! que Emmet me está volviendo loca amiga…

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, las lágrimas tratando de asomarse por sus ojos azules, le acaricié el rostro con dulzura y le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora, si había algo que aprendí era que el amor no admite números, ni siquiera de edad o tiempo, sólo pasa, y yo era la fiel prueba de eso

– Cariño, cálmate… Lo que ha de ser, será; sólo busca tu felicidad y recuerda que el tiempo cura todo… Nada pasa en la vida sin una razón… Tranquilízate ¿si? – Intenté colocar una sonrisa relajada en mi cara, aún cuando sentía que estaba metiendo a Rose en un estanque lleno de tiburones, pero muy a mi pesar yo también estaba en el momento en que ambos se vieron por primera vez, y puedo decir que la manera en que Emmet miraba a Rose era tan parecida a… como Edward me miraba a mi cuando me decía que me amaba… Me entristecí un poco por ese recuerdo, irremediablemente Rose se dio cuenta e intentó levantarme el ánimo también… Íbamos mejorando, dos mujeres "despechadas" y "consolándose" mutuamente… No pudimos hacer otra cosa que reírnos de nosotras mismas hasta llorar de la risa

Para cuando logramos calmarnos nos dimos cuenta que faltaban quince minutos para que comenzara el ensayo, Rose y yo nos apresuramos en bajar porque aunque ella ya estaba cambiada yo no, y se vería terriblemente mal que llegara tarde…

Para cuando entré al salón Jasper y Edward no habían llegado, Emmet y Alice repasaban la coreografía y Rosalie hacía un poco de estiramiento, casi dos minutos después entraron Jasper y Edward

– Lo sentimos, estábamos en los vestuarios – Dijo Edward con tono neutral, Jasper confirmó su historia con un asentimiento de cabeza

– Descuiden, no hemos comenzado aún – Respondí yo con un hilo de voz, esa camiseta que traía Edward puesta… No sé por qué pero… como que me recordaba algo… ¡Claro! Fue la primera camiseta personalizada que le hice, estaba aprendiendo a realizar costuras personalizadas y decidí hacerle una como prueba… No puedo creer que aún la conservara… _tú también tienes muchas de sus cosas aún_… Conciencia ¿yo no te dije que te iba a mandar al Congo si seguías así? _Bueno quizás me tope con Angelina o Brad Pitt, ¿te imaginas? ¡Brad Pitt! _

– Ok muchachos, tengo un anuncio que hacer – Callé a mi conciencia para no seguir con ésta absurda discusión del Congo – Creo que nos dimos cuenta que las parejas que formamos, no funcionan – en éste punto todos me observaban serios – Así que voy a pedirles que por favor, en este momento, escojan a su pareja

– Yo no tengo quejas con la mía – dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros, un ligero rubor se asomó en mis mejillas

– Pues… Alice, de verdad que eres excelente bailarina pero… Eres un poco baja para mi contextura y temo que estoy siendo muy violento contigo – dijo Emmet rascándose la cabeza – Me gustaría hacer pareja con Rosalie, si a ustedes chicos no les importa – terminó Emmet observando a Jazz y a Rosalie, después de un breve silencio Rose se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta donde estaba Emmet

– Bien, supongo que eso nos deja a ti y a mi ¿no Jasper? – Dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa, no sé porque pero tenía un fuerte presentimiento acerca de éstos dos, Jasper le devolvió la sonrisa a Alice para luego tomarla de la mano y hacerle dar una vuelta y colocando su mano en la espalda de ella obligarla a bajar como si de un baile de tango se tratase… Suspiré sin poder evitarlo, hace mucho tiempo que nadie me trataba así y a pesar de que quizás fuese sólo una broma por parte de Jasper no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba estar entre los brazos de un hombre que me hiciera sentir querida, amada, deseada, mujer… _Sólo extrañas sus brazos, no quieres a más nadie, admítelo _¡Gracias conciencia, siempre inoportuna!

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé observando la escena de Alice y Jasper, pero no me pasó desapercibida la mirada que me dio Edward, sin duda, el aún tenía esa habilidad de leer mis reacciones… Decidí comenzar con el ensayo porque no podía permitirme ni un momento de debilidad, al menos no ahora…

Dos horas después todos nos encontrábamos increíblemente cansados, pero había sido nuestro mejor ensayo hasta ahora, gracias a Dios era sábado al mediodía, mañana podría descansar todo el día, había tenido una semana bastante difícil…

– ¡Bien chicos! Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos el lunes a la misma hora, gracias – Los chicos recogieron sus cosas y salieron del salón, yo comencé a realizar un estiramiento exhaustivo, la verdad es que me dolían varias partes del cuerpo… Estaba subiendo en posición de puente con los ojos cerrados cuando sentí un par de manos en mis caderas, ni siquiera tuve que abrir los ojos para saber quién era, lo que no entendía es porqué seguía aquí…

– Necesitas subir un poco más – Lo sabía, pero la verdad es que no me estaba esforzando, ni para subir ni para soltar su agarre, aunque debería no podía alejarlo de mi… Era una maldita masoquista, después de todo lo que me hizo aún deseaba tenerlo cerca, es decir, ¿qué demonios está mal conmigo?

Mi ipod me jugó una mala pasada porque comenzó a sonar "Do you only wanna dance" de Mya, era una salsa cubana pero con letra en inglés, una mezcla interesante y la película aún más… Recordaba esa coreografía a la perfección, ganamos dos premios en primer lugar gracias a ella, la coreografía era impecable, pero lo que nos había hecho campeones era el hecho de que estábamos en el mejor punto de nuestra relación y la pasión y el deseo mutuo que transmitíamos fue lo que terminó de atrapar a los jueces…

Al parecer yo no era la única que estaba perdida en el tren de los recuerdos porque cuando comenzó a subir mi torso y yo comencé a moverme al compás de la música lo siguiente que pasó fue más natural que el hecho de respirar, comenzamos a deslizarnos por la pista como si de un lago se tratara y nosotros fuéramos simples cisnes flotando en él, me encantaba su manera de llevarme, era demandante pero no imperativa, era fuerte pero con un dejo de delicadeza, demostrándome quién manda pero sin dejar de recordar que yo era mujer y por ende más frágil y delicada que él… En el momento en que me dio la vuelta y comencé a restregarme contra él absolutamente todo se olvidó en mi cabeza, éramos sólo él y yo al compás de la música, dos bailarines enfocados en el arte, no había segundas intenciones, no había rencores, sólo danza…

La canción terminó y él aún sostenía mi pierna enredada en su cadera, estábamos a escasos cinco milímetros de distancia, nuestra respiración era agitada y errática… Todo el escenario estaba puesto, para que pasara lo inevitable, el beso del final…


	7. Periódico de ayer

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**PERIÓDICO DE AYER**

**_"Todo deseo estancado es un veneno."_**

Edward soltó suavemente mi pierna mientras aflojaba el agarre en mi espalda, cuando se aseguró de que estaba completamente estable sobre mis dos pies me soltó por completo sin dejar de verme a los ojos, la verdad no entendía por qué me miraba con esa intensidad, ¿qué esperaba descubrir en mí?

– Lo siento – me dijo en tono neutral… No sé a qué se refería exactamente con esa disculpa, si al hecho de haberme corregido en la posición de puente, el haber bailado conmigo, o a lo que nos llevó a la ruptura… No tenía ánimos de averiguarlo tampoco, no sé porqué desde que había vuelto a verlo me sentía tan vulnerable, y cada vez que él se acercaba subía mis defensas como si de un camión a doscientos kilómetros por hora acercándose directamente a mí se tratase

– No hay problema – contesté con un hilo de voz, ya nos habíamos separado un poco más, no sabría decir quién había dado los pasos pero el hecho es que nos habíamos separado… Edward dio media vuelta, recogió sus cosas y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de él… Mis piernas me fallaron, caí de rodillas en el piso con mi mirada perdida en el espacio, de repente sentía todo el cuerpo frío, helado para ser exactos, era como si me hubiesen transportado a un iglú en sólo unos segundos

Sentí algo húmedo correr por mis mejillas y entonces fui conciente que estaba llorando, coloqué mi mano derecha sobre mi mejilla limpiando los restos de mis lágrimas, ¡no más!, había llorado suficiente por él y me prometí a mi misma que no más… De repente sentí que la rabia volvía a aflorar dentro de mí… Con paso decidido recogí mis cosas y me encaminé a los vestuarios, después de ducharme y vestirme me puse en marcha al único lugar donde ahora podría sentirme mejor, tomé mi Iphone del bolso marqué su número, después de tres tonos contestó…

– Señorita que alumbra mis mañanas, ¿cómo se encuentra la bella damisela? – Dijo en tono burlón

– Ahora no Jacob, llego en diez – no esperé ni que contestara y colgué el teléfono, exactamente nueve minutos después estaba aparcando frente a su departamento… Toqué la puerta incesantemente hasta que por fin abrió

– Bella ¿me puedes explicar que es lo que está pa…? – me abalancé sobre los labios de Jacob como si estuviese cayendo por un precipicio y él fuera la única cuerda disponible, Jacob me tomó por la cintura y terminó de adentrarme a su departamento… Mi beso era demandante pero él no dijo nada, simplemente me seguía la corriente… Jacob abrió la boca para tomar un poco de aire y yo aproveché para introducir mi lengua, como me tenía sujeta por la cintura y enrollé mis piernas en sus caderas

Lo siguiente que sentí fue una superficie blanda bajo mi espalda, era como de cuero por lo que supuse que era el sofá, en este momento lo estaba besando casi con rabia, y el lo sentía, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo, mi enojo no era con él, era conmigo misma y toda la maldita situación con Cullen… Jacob dejó de besarme en los labios para bajar a mi cuello mientras me acariciaba lentamente, poco a poco bajó el ritmo de los besos y lentamente se incorporó hasta quedar sentado a mi lado, yo me quedé un momento más acostada con los ojos cerrados para tranquilizar mi respiración, Jacob no decía nada, el me conocía y sabía que cuando estuviera lista empezaría a hablar

Me tomó como dos minutos enfriar mi cabeza y calmar mis emociones, sin embargo, mi ánimo seguía por los suelos, me incorporé en el sofá y vi a Jacob a la cara por primera vez desde que había "entrado" a su departamento

– Cariño, ¡qué clase de bienvenida! Deberías visitarme más seguido – comencé a reírme por la broma de Jacob y cuando el comenzó a reírse también fue inevitable que termináramos carcajeándonos los dos

– Lo siento – le dije cuando me calmé un poco, las últimas dos semanas estaba sufriendo severos ataques de bipolaridad – Es sólo que sucedió algo con Edward y pues… no sabía a dónde más ir, y pues cuando te vi… es que… – Jacob me cerró los labios con su dedo índice y pulgar haciendo ademán de que me callara

– Cariño, cálmate… Vamos a la cocina, te preparo un café y me cuentas que pasó ¿si? – asentí con un movimiento de cabeza y nos levantamos del sofá… El departamento de Jacob era gigante, creo que medía algo así como ochocientos metros cuadrados, cuatro habitaciones, cuatro baños, dos salas, terraza, comedor, una cocina donde cabían al menos tres iguales y una gran vista al Empire State

A veces me preguntaba si Jacob no se sentía solo viviendo aquí por su cuenta, luego recordaba que era un gran empresario en Manhattan y casi no dormía en su departamento, era más el tiempo que pasaba en la oficina y los fines de semana que era los días en que usualmente estaba aquí se la pasaba trabajando… A veces me daban ganas de conseguirle una pareja, después me acordaba que a pesar de bailar en una compañía mixta no tenía amigos gays, porque sí, Jacob era gay

– Bien Bella, empieza por el principio – me dijo después de dejar la taza de café frente a mí, me había sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra de la cocina y podía verlo de frente.

– Hace más o menos tres semanas viajé a reclutar a tres chicos para el nuevo musical ¿recuerdas? – Le dije a Jacob mientras jugueteaba con la taza de café entre mis manos

– Si claro; Jaime, Chuck y Garret ¿no? – Solté una sonora carcajada

– ¡Jasper, Emmet y Edward! ¿De dónde demonios sacaste esos nombres? – le contesté mientras seguía riéndome estruendosamente

– Lo siento Bella, sabes que soy terrible con los nombres – dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo – Pero en fin, ¿qué pasó con ellos? – completó con verdadera curiosidad

– ¿Hola? ¿Edward? ¿No te suena a nada? – dije haciendo un ademán con mi mano de un corazón roto

– ¡No mames! ¡¿Ése Edward?! ¿Y cómo fue que se te ocurrió traerlo a New York mujer? – creo que la quijada de Jacob no rebotó en el piso porque tenía bastante piel de por medio

– Es que digamos que tengo una especie de… ¿plan?... – Ok, eso fue más una pregunta que una afirmación

– ¿Y qué clase de plan sensato y lógico, digno de una persona con una salud mental aceptable, se te ocurrió como para que tuvieras que traer a Edward al que se suponía era tu santuario contra él? – dijo Jacob con bastante sarcasmo en su voz… Jacob no era una persona vengativa, de hecho era una persona bastante pacífica, transmitía paz y tranquilidad, y podía convencerte de casi cualquier cosa, quizás por eso era uno de los mejores empresarios a nivel mundial y tenía una compañía de renombre a su cargo con tan sólo veinticinco años

Sin mencionar que me conocía bastante bien a pesar de que sólo habían pasado dos años desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero él se había convertido en un gran amigo y le tenía un gran afecto

Cuando conocí a Jacob fue en un bar de mala muerte en New York, había llegado a la ciudad casi a las seis de la tarde en un estado total de depresión, había decido que de ahora en adelante viviría en relaciones de una sola noche, casuales, y ya está y mi nueva vida empezaría esta misma noche… Me duché relajadamente, me depilé completamente, maquillé y arreglé mi cabello como una autentica cualquiera junto con un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación… Salí del hotel y tomé un taxi, le dije al conductor que me llevara a cualquier bar de la ciudad, el viejo verde no dejaba de verme los pechos y las piernas, casi veinte minutos después me estaba dejando en un sitio donde se veía gente bastante… mmm… ¿interesante?. Pagué el taxi y me adentré en el lugar, había humo y luces de neón por todas partes, la típica decoración con cuadros de madera y cabezas de animales disecados en las paredes

Me senté en la barra y le ordené al bartender que me diera lo más fuerte que tuviera, me sirvió un vaso de whisky en las rocas, ni bien tenía dos minutos en la barra cuando se me acercó un hombre como de cuarenta y tantos, vestía un ridículo sombrero vaquero, con una camisa a cuadros y unos jeens gastados

– ¿Pequeña tienes edad para beber? – Me dijo mientras me hacía un ademán con el sombrero, no se me pasó por alto el olor a alcohol que desprendía, empezaba a temer que quizás esta no había sido una de mis mejores ideas

– ¿Tú tienes edad para que aún se te pare? – Le dije sin despegar la vista de mi vaso, esperaba que me insultara y se fuera, o algo por el estilo, pero al contrario me tomó bruscamente de la cintura casi haciéndome daño

– ¡Todavía se me para y con bastante resistencia! Así que ven zorrita y te lo demuestro – su aliento chocó directamente a mi cara, apestaba a brandy

– ¡Suéltame viejo sucio! – comencé a empujarlo con mis brazos pero el era mucho más fuerte que yo, comenzó a lamerme la oreja mientras yo seguía empujándolo

– ¡Vamos zorra! Para algo te vestiste así y entraste aquí ¿no? Pues vamos a complacerte – yo seguía empujándolo sin éxito y comenzaba a tener miedo, sentí dos lágrimas resbalar por mi cara y comencé a suplicar

– Por favor, no haga esto, no quiero ¡Suéltame! – En este punto ya estaba llorando a mares

– ¡Que la sueltes te dijo desgraciado! – De repente ya no sentí el cuerpo del cuarentón presionando el mío y respiré con alivio, traté de enfocar la mirada a donde fuera que se hubiese marchado y lo encontré tirado en el piso sosteniéndose la nariz con ambas manos, que por cierto estaban manchadas de un líquido rojo, era eso ¿sangre? No tuve tiempo de asimilarlo, lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte brazo sosteniendo el mío y una voz masculina que me decía

– ¡Vámonos! Te sacaré de aquí – No sé por qué pero le seguí, el me transmitía confianza, me estaba comenzando a marear por todo el humo y las luces a mi alrededor cuando al fin llegamos a la salida, el extraño se detuvo en la acera y tras mirarme completamente por un momento me dijo – ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo? – Negué rápidamente, pero entre el whisky, el humo y las luces comenzaba a sentir nauseas

– No me siento bien – en ese momento sentí un fuerte mareo y tuve que apoyarme en el desconocido, no sé en qué momento logró parar un taxi y subirme en el, le dictó una dirección al conductor y recostó mi cabeza cerca de la ventana para que me diera aire

Justo cuando estaba empezando a sentirme mejor el taxi se detuvo, el extraño le pago al conductor y me ayudó a bajar, según pude ver habíamos llegado a un edificio muy lujoso, casi parecía un hotel cinco estrellas

– Buenas noches Sr. Black, señorita – saludó el portero al desconocido, bueno al menos si me violan ya sé su apellido

– Buenas noches Arthur – el portero nos abrió la puerta de entrada y nos encontramos con un gran vestíbulo lleno de muebles cuadrados de cuero y mesas de cristal, a la derecha una gran recepción de madera y al final lo que parecían ser los ascensores

Me detuve un momento en el vestíbulo y encaré al desconocido, bueno al Sr. Black, necesitaba saber al menos que no era un maníaco, o traficante de personas, quizás así se ganaba la vida y por eso podía permitirse vivir en un edificio así

– ¡Un momento!, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi hasta ahora, pero…puedo saber al menos ¿quién eres? – El Sr. Black me dedicó una sonrisa bastante encantadora, me sentía estúpida llamándolo Sr. Black porque no se veía mayor de unos veinte y tantos

– Mi nombre es Jacob Black, trabajó en Black Exportations C.A – sacó su billetera y me mostró su carnet del trabajo, aproveché y le eché un vistazo a su licencia de conducir, bueno supongo que esos documentos lo hacen un poco más creíbles, además si quisiera algo malo no me llevaría a su departamento ¿o sí? – ¿Y tú eres? – me dijo completando con una sonrisa

– Bella… Bella Swan – me ofreció su mano y la estreché, la verdad es que Jacob era bastante guapo, moreno, alto, fortachón, ojos y cabello negro… mmm… desde otra perspectiva no estaba nada mal para una noche casual, pero como no todo en la vida es perfecto, cuando estaba por soltar su mano reparé en una pequeña prenda en su dedo anular – ¿Casado? – Pregunté con cierto escepticismo, de acuerdo esa pregunta salió de mi boca sin permiso, Jacob me dedicó de nuevo esa sonrisa encantadora para añadir

– Eso es un tema, que si tienes tiempo y me aceptas un trago, con gusto te lo explico – Lo pensé, pero de verdad decidí mandar a mi sentido común lejos de aquí, había tomado una decisión en ese viaje hasta acá y la iba a mantener, Jacob extendió su mano hacía mí y después de cinco segundos de duda la tomé

Comenzó a caminar conmigo agarrada a su mano hasta el ascensor, una vez dentro marcó el botón del penthouse y en menos de los que dices Missisipi ya estábamos en su departamento, la verdad era bastante amplio y lindo, aunque parecía más un apartamento de soltero que de un hombre casado

En ese momento la verdad me cayó como un balde de agua fría, ¿de verdad quería ser la otra? ¿quería destruir el hogar de alguien?... La verdad es que no, no quería… Pero en el momento que Jacob me ofreció una bebida mi sentido común me abandonó de nuevo y terminé aceptando

Salimos a sentarnos en las grandes tumbonas de la terraza, la noche estaba algo fresca pero no hacía frío como tal, me sorprendí de ver que mi bebida era una seven up con hielo. Algo debió ver en mi cara porque lo siguiente que escuché fue

– ¿Qué creíste? ¿Qué te emborracharía hasta la inconciencia y abusaría de ti? – Sonreí porque aunque no pensé que abusaría de mi sí pensé que trataría de emborracharme – Aún quedamos hombres buenos Bella – dijo guiñándome un ojo

– Si eres de los buenos ¿por qué no está aquí tu esposa? – Jacob sonrió melancólicamente, volteó su vista hacia el gran edificio del Empire State, no había reparado en ese detalle

– Mi esposa me dejó hace dos meses, se fue con otro porque yo ya no la satisfacía – se notaba en la cara de Jacob que quién quiera que fuese de verdad la amaba, pero no entendía, como alguien como él, tan guapo, atento y bueno no la satisfacía…

– Creo que no entiendo – Le dije con verdadera pena hacía él, Jacob se volvió de nuevo hacía mí y me aclaró mis dudas

– Digamos que comencé a tener algunos problemas… con mi hombría… –

– Sigo sin entender.

– Pues es que – Jacob se rascó la nuca nerviosamente – pues… mi ex esposa estaba como un tren pero, ya no me excitaba… es decir, ya no podíamos tener relaciones sexuales… – mi expresión cambió de una seria a una realmente sorprendida… Pobrecillo, se veía realmente incómodo

– ¿Ósea que no se te paraba? – Le pregunté con verdadero asombro

– Pues… sí, es una manera de decirlo –

– Lo siento, a veces tiendo a decir lo que pienso sin ningún filtro – me sonrojé por mi embarrada respuesta

– Tranquila, la sinceridad es una cualidad que pocos conservan – me dijo Jacob con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

– Se nota que la amas – le dije con una sonrisa, de verdad se veía como deprimido el pobre

– Pues sí, la quise mucho, fue mi primer amor desde los trece años – wow habían durado bastante – pero digamos que yo siempre he tenido como ciertas preferencias… mmm… ¿diferentes? – eso fue más una pregunta que una afirmación

– ¿Cómo así? ¿Preferencia a qué? – Jacob me miró tratando de adivinar si le estaba gastando una broma o de verdad no entendía de qué hablaba, y para ser honestos, era la segunda

– Me gustan los hombres Bella, sólo que de hace un año para acá se intensificó al punto de que ya ni con Viagra mi esposa lograba excitarme – coloqué una verdadera cara de asombro, si de verdad ni la pastillita funcionaba, su mujer hizo lo correcto en dejarle

– Bueno pero entonces ¡arriba esos ánimos Jacob! Estamos en el siglo XXI ya nadie te va a juzgar mal por ser gay – Cuando dije la última palabra Jacob hizo una mueca de desagrado, creo que aún no se acostumbraba del todo a la idea – Todo va a estar bien, sólo tienes que hacer las cosas a tu propio ritmo – Le di una sonrisa sincera, que Jacob me devolvió

Habían pasado dos años desde ese día y nos habíamos vuelto inseparables, en el sentido de que nos contábamos todo, cuando le conté a Jacob mi plan de salir con hombres en sólo relaciones casuales comenzó a darme una charla bastante traumática sobre todas las enfermedades de transmisión sexual y los embarazos no deseados, no hace falta decir que de todo lo que me traumaticé deseché de inmediato esa idea, pero aún había días donde necesitaba sentirme querida, sentirme una mujer deseada, esos días Jacob me invitaba a una cita, como si de verdad quisiera conquistarme

En realidad me sentía mucho mejor después de esos encuentros, a pesar de que Jacob no había regresado al lado heterosexual de vez en cuando me daba besos pasionales incluso a veces llegaba a segunda base, yo sabía que el no se excitaba pero yo sí disfrutaba esos encuentros y a él no le molestaba hacerlo así que nos habíamos convertido en una especie extraña de amigos con derechos

– ¿Y bien Bella, cuál es ése brillante plan? – Sonreí algo triste porque dicho en voz alta mi plan parecía estúpido, sin embargo estaba decidida a llevarlo a cabo, así que decidí contárselo a Jacob, al fin y al cabo el también iba a ayudarme a realizarlo


	8. Retomando

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**RETOMANDO**

**_"Caerse está permitido… Encariñarse con la piedra, no"_**

Dejé las llaves de mi departamento en la mesita de la entrada, colgué mi bolso, mi chaqueta y luego de quitarme mis botas de tacón me dirigí a la cocina; abrí el refrigerador y saqué una botellita de Smirnoff para dirigirme al balcón, cuando iba cruzando la sala escuché repicar el timbre… _¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?_... Eran prácticamente las diez de la noche, con paso cansado me dirigí a la puerta para encontrarme con un sonriente Jasper con una bolsa de papel entre sus brazos y la tapa de una especie de vodka asomándose por ella… Sonreí, porque yo conocía esa tapa, y también el alcohol que debía contener la botella entre sus brazos

– Pensé que quizás querrías recordar viejos tiempos conmigo, pero veo que te me adelantaste – dijo Jasper guiñándome un ojo y fijándose en la botellita en mi mano derecha

– Pues si lo que estás buscando es una resaca sólo tengo tres más de éstas – dije subiendo la botellita a la altura de su cara y sonriendo

– Lo sospeché, por eso traje refuerzos – respondió Jasper imitando la acción que hice pero con la botella que traía en la bolsa, era una botella completa de Absolut Vodka, sonreí mientras negaba con mi cabeza y lo dejaba pasar… Le indiqué que se dirigiera a la terraza mientras yo volvía a la cocina a buscar todo lo necesario para los tragos

Cinco minutos después estaba colocando hielo, granadina, zumo de naranja y dos vasos de vidrio en la mesita de la terraza, sin duda era noche de tragos, con Jasper solíamos hacerlo dos veces al mes para desahogarnos de todo lo malo que nos pasaba, nosotros éramos la prueba andante de que los ebrios no pueden mentir, claro está todo lo que nos contábamos se conservaba en confidencia

Jasper comenzó a preparar los tragos mientras yo me sentaba junto a él en la mesa, sonreí porque comenzaba a sentir que las cosas volvían a ser como antes, aquellos tiempos donde yo sólo era una adolescente preocupada por sus calificaciones y nada más

– ¿Y bien Bella? Son dos años completitos y una botella de Vodka, ¿quién empieza a hablar? – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa

– Estoy en extremo intrigada por saber que ha sido de tú vida Jazz – le contesté con una sonrisilla también

– Pues bien señorita, póngase cómoda – Jasper se recostó un poco más en la silla y le dio el primer sorbo a su trago – Vamos por la versión corta… Cuando te fuiste conocí una chica… Su nombre era María, estaba como un tren, era agradable así que la invité a salir, a los dos meses me celaba hasta con mi mamá, era un tanto psicópata, así que la mandé al diablo… Y pues creo que eso es todo, ¿qué hay de ti?

Por un momento mi cara fue de asombro, porque no sabía si de verdad eso era todo lo interesante que le había sucedido en dos años, o sólo me estaba jugando una broma, cualquiera que fuera su respuesta inevitablemente estallé en una carcajada, es decir, ¿qué clase de mujer cela a su novio con su madre?... _Una muy insegura de sí misma al parecer, _totalmente de acuerdo conciencia…

Después que me recuperé del ataque de risa y Jasper se servia su segundo trago fui capaz de hablar

– ¿Yo? Bueno pues he bailado como loca, decoré mi nuevo departamento y me inscribí en clases de canto, supongo que eso es todo – Jasper me miraba con una ceja alzada

– Somos unas personas bastante aburridas, ¿cierto? – Volteé mi cabeza hacia el frente y contemplé el paisaje de la ciudad en la noche, en definitiva Jasper y yo sabíamos que esto no era todo lo que teníamos que conversar pero aún necesitábamos unos cuantos tragos más para soltar la lengua

– A decir verdad, yo nunca fui interesante – le dije a Jasper mientras me servía el segundo trago

– Sabes que eso no es verdad, para alguien que huyó de la ciudad como si del agente 007 se tratase debe tener una vida de todo menos aburrida… Cuéntame Bella, ¿hace cuánto trabajas para el FBI? – me reí con fuerza, la manera de hablar de Jasper era completamente sarcástica pero era tan divertida que me hacia olvidarme de todo por un momento y sólo concentrarme, en eso, en reír…

– Me habría gustado que mi huía hubiese sido por una misión secreta – admití mirando fijamente mi trago mientras lo removía con mi dedo meñique

– Entonces admites que huiste – ¡Rayos!, me había atrapado… Yo sabía que en algún punto de este viaje Jasper trataría de sacarme la verdad, así fuera de a poco, lo que no sabía es si yo estaba lista para contársela, y para ser honesta me daba hasta vergüenza admitir la razón de mi huida

– Ya no tiene sentido negarlo Jazz… Pero me hubiera gustado decir adiós – Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, sentí la mano de Jasper sobre mi hombro transmitiéndome apoyo y giré mi cara para encontrarme con su mirada calmada y pacífica, así era él, siempre leal a sus amigos cuando se encontraban pasando por malos momentos

– Nosotros estábamos ahí para ti Bella, no había necesidad de huir… Lo que sea que fuese te habríamos apoyado – me dijo en un hilo de voz, retiré su mano abruptamente de mi hombro y me levanté de golpe para apoyarme en el borde de la terraza, abajo sólo veía las luces de algunos autos transitando a esta hora…

– A veces, algunas personas no pueden soportar la verdad… Es mejor dejar algunas cosas ocultas – le dije mirándolo por encima del hombro

– ¿Y tú me consideras parte de esas personas débiles?, pensé que me conocías mejor que eso Bella – me respondió Jasper en tono retador… Él tenía razón, estaba inventando excusas, pero es que no quería que la amistad entre Jasper y Edward se arruinara, había decidido sacrificar la mía con él que dañar la suya con Edward, sólo para darme cuenta que algún día se enteraría de la verdad

Regresé a la mesa para servirme mi tercer trago, ya estaba comenzando a sentir un ligero mareo, supe que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ya no me importara una mierda y comenzara a contarle todo a Jasper

– Tú sabes que esa no es la razón por la que no te digo la verdad – volví a sentarme en la silla junto a Jasper, el mareo se intensificó un poco y comenzaba a sentirme realmente bien – Simplemente te estoy… protegiendo… ¡Sí, eso… Protegiendo! – Me terminé mi tercer vaso y cuando quise servirme el cuarto Jasper no me lo permitió y a cambio me dio el suyo, debo admitir que estaba bastante más fuerte que el mío, sin embargo no me importó mucho y así comencé a ingerirlo

– No entiendo cómo Bella – me dijo mientras se servía otro trago y prendía un cigarrillo… ¿Desde cuándo fumaba Jasper? Le quité un cigarrillo yo misma y lo encendí, Jazz me miró con una ceja alzada como haciéndose la misma pregunta que quería hacerle yo pero al final no dijo nada

– Si me prometes que no vas a tomar bandos en esta guerra, te cuento que pasó antes de mi partida – le dije resignada, Jasper alzó una ceja y le dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo

– Sabes que nunca lo hago – dijo de manera relajada mientras volteaba su cara hacia el frente, tomé varias bocanadas de aire antes de hablar porque una cosa era suprimir los recuerdos en mi mente y otra muy diferente era evitar el llanto mientras hablaba de ello en voz alta, cuando logré tranquilizarme un poco fui capaz de comenzar mi historia, no sin antes terminarme el cuarto vaso de coctel

– El último día que me viste faltaban dos días para cumplir mi séptimo mes con Edward, ¿recuerdas que estaba preparando su regalo? – Jasper asintió de manera automática – bien, ese día cuando colgué el teléfono contigo de inmediato entró una llamada de Edward, contesté emocionada porque tenía algunos minutos libres antes de mi siguiente clase así que pensé que quizás podría verlo antes de entrar – Los ojos comenzaban a picarme a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, limpié la comisura de mis ojos rápidamente, no iba a permitirme llorar

– En el momento en que contesté e intenté saludar a Edward el no respondió de vuelta, escuché que estaba hablando con alguien más, una voz femenina que parecía ser la de Jessica, entonces comencé a caminar a su salón para decirle que su celular me había marcado por equivocación – sentía como si estuviera caminando por ese pasillo en este mismo momento, como si todo hubiese sido ayer, el dolor en mi pecho comenzaba a hacerse agudo, Jasper no me interrumpía, simplemente me veía con una completa concentración, me terminé el quinto vaso de vodka

– Por alguna razón no aparté el celular de mi oreja y fue cuando presté atención a la conversación, Jessica le decía que si ya me había acostado con él o aun lo tenia a pan y agua – me sorprendí por su pregunta porque eso era algo privado entre Edward y yo, si bien sabía que Jessica tenía sentimientos por mi novio no creí que fuera tan descarada – Edward le contestó que aún no… Pero que guardase sus cien dólares, porque los iba a necesitar – en ese momento entré en negación, me detuve por un momento creyendo que había escuchado mal, pero me di cuenta que no era así cuando escuché la voz de Emmet – Bella no es de las fáciles Edward – a lo que él le contestó que yo sólo era una mujer con muchas defensas, defensas que él poco a poco se encargaría de bajar

Sentí que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, sin embargo, seguí caminando hacia mi destino, si esto era un juego para él pues había perdido en este instante. Cuando llegué a su salón pude ver a Jessica sentada en el regazo de Emmet y a Ángela al lado de ambos, Edward estaba de pie frente a ellos y volteó inmediatamente al escuchar la puerta y palideció al ver que era yo, Jessica y Ángela reían con sorna

– Sólo vine a decirte que tu celular me marcó por accidente, deberías colgar – Edward no entendía de qué le estaba hablando hasta que bajó la vista a la mesa más cercana que tenía y ahí estaba su teléfono, con el icono de llamada activado sobre la foto de los dos, cuando comprendió a qué me refería volvió su vista hacia mi pero fue muy tarde, yo había dado media vuelta y comencé a correr por el pasillo hacía el estacionamiento, sólo quería salir de ahí, escuché los pasos de Edward e intenté correr más rápido pero fue inútil, él era más veloz que yo, me bloqueó el paso y trató de detenerme sujetando mis hombros

– ¡Bella, espera! ¡Déjame explicarte! – Me dijo mientras evitaba que huyera de nuevo, me encontraba viendo mis zapatos y los suyos… ¿Este era un gran dilema, lo dejaba hablar o lo abofeteaba y me iba del lugar? Decidí darle el beneficio de la duda…

– De acuerdo, explícate – le dije mirándolo a los ojos, a estas alturas Jasper tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, no sabría decir si porque le di la oportunidad a Edward de disculparse o por lo de la apuesta

– Bella… Yo sé… Es decir, lo que escuchaste… Yo no… – Ni siquiera podía inventar una excusa válida Jazz, por eso con un gesto de mano lo interrumpí, decidí que el no vería el dolor que me acaba de provocar y que lo que le dijera mantuviera la poca dignidad que me quedaba

– Edward, yo creo que todos merecemos un gran amor… En tu caso, una mujer que te haga volar – comencé a quitarme el collar con su inicial – Una mujer a la que tú respetes y ames, y que ella te ame igual – tomé su mano y coloqué el collar en su palma – Y por mucho que me duela, mi corazón y yo tenemos que entender, que esa mujer no soy yo – cerré su mano con el collar dentro y huí de allí, Edward simplemente se quedó pasmado en medio del pasillo, y yo agradecí que no me siguiera, no quería que me viera llorar

En cuanto entré en mi auto llamé a la compañía de baile, les dije que aceptaba su oferta pero que quería un pasaje inmediatamente y pues aquí estoy, terminé mi historia y una lágrima traicionera se resbaló por mi mejilla

Jasper miraba al vacío y jugueteaba con su vaso en la mano, yo simplemente seguía cabizbaja con un nudo insoportable en la garganta, Jasper abrió la boca un par de veces sin decir nada, pasaron como diez minutos antes de que por fin dijera que lo que quería

– ¿Crees que algún día lo perdones? – preguntó, bueno esa sin duda no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero supongo que Jasper trataba de mantenerse imparcial como le pedí

– No lo odio Jasper, no hay nada que perdonar, lo amo demasiado como para odiarlo – le dije en tono neutral, Jasper asintió lentamente diciéndome silenciosamente que entendía de qué le hablaba

– Bella, sólo puedo decirte que aunque no apruebo la manera en que Edward se decidió a estar contigo, también como hombre, puedo decirte que él te ama, y que nunca los había visto tan felices a ambos como cuando estaban juntos – Lo que me dijo Jasper me dejó fuera de lugar, yo sabía que amaba a Edward, sin embargo, dudaba que el amara tanto como yo a él – Y también sé que ninguno de los dos ha sido tan miserable como ahora que están separados – dijo Jasper mirándome a los ojos, yo desvié la mirada porque no había manera que pudiera discutirle eso – Mi consejo es: que tú decides cómo y cuándo vas a perdonarlo, pero al igual que yo, tú sabes que Edward es el amor de tu vida

Jasper tenía razón, yo lo sabia, pero me dolía saber que Edward había sido capaz de apostar mi virginidad por unos cuantos dólares, pero también sabía que si el insistiera de nuevo yo lo aceptaría porque así de ciego es el amor

Jasper se excusó diciendo que si seguía bebiendo no iba a alcanzar a llegar a su departamento, pero que la semana siguiente repetiríamos la velada para ponerme al día con su vida, le sonreí agradecida mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta, nos despedimos con un abrazo y decidí que recogería el desorden del balcón en la mañana, porque los tragos se me habían subido a la cabeza y si no me dormía ahora no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. En mi cama lista para dormir, por primera vez dije en voz alta eso que hasta ahora no me había atrevido a decir antes… "_te amo, Edward"_


	9. Vivir así a tu lado, no es normal

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**VIVIR ASÍ A TU LADO, NO ES NORMAL**

**_"El día que te conocí caí rendida a tus pies, pero no por amor ni amistad, si no porque me resbalé."_**

Había pasado una semana desde la conversación con Jasper, lo veía igual de amable y paciente que siempre así que supongo que me había hecho caso de mantenerse imparcial, o quizás estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando a Alice como para ocuparse de Edward… Emmet y Rosalie habían comenzado a salir, dijeron que tomarían las cosas con calma por el bien del equipo pero ver a Emmet salir a escondidas del apartamento de Rosalie a las seis de la mañana con el traje abierto y los zapatos en la mano nos da una idea bastante clara de su definición de despacio ¿no?

Por mi parte después de la conversación con Jasper siento como que volví a ser la Bella amigable con Edward, esa que no buscaba una conexión romántica con él y se conformaba con cualquier pequeña atención que éste me dedicara, y quizás era mejor, me ayudaría a olvidarme de sus besos… de sus caricias… de todo él

Hoy vendría Aro a ver los avances de la coreografía y me preocupaba que apenas teníamos hecha la mitad, estaba muy pulida y cuidadosamente ensayada, pero aún así sentía nervios, y creo que se me notaba porque cuando daba la octava vuelta caminando alrededor del salón sentí una mano en mi codo y lo siguiente que sentí fue un cuerpo musculoso envolviéndome por completo en un abrazo sutil

– Cálmate, todo estará bien – me susurró en el oído y me permití por un momento aspirar su aroma, era tan varonil, una mezcla de su colonia personal con su olor propio, me encantaba ese olor… Me separé lentamente de él ante la mirada atenta de los demás, sin embargo, no hubo preguntas por parte de nadie puesto que en ese instante Aro entró por la puerta

Sin decir una palabra se sentó en la silla que se encontraba frente a los espejos, así era Aro, impersonal y con su cara de póker el noventa por ciento del día, creo que la única vez que la quitaba es cuando veía a su esposa, Brihana, bailar… Me dirigí al reproductor de sonido y coloqué la canción, volví rápidamente para colocarme en posición y en cuanto la música comenzó a sonar me olvidé de todo, nada existía para mi, sólo el baile… Estaba tan concentrada que para el momento que terminó la coreografía hasta donde estaba hecha no me había fijado que la mano de Edward estaba casi llegando a mi trasero y sus labios a escasos milímetros de los míos…

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando Aro comenzó a aplaudir arrítmicamente, me felicitó por la coreografía y por los estupendos bailarines que había incorporado en ella, me dio unas cuantas correcciones menores antes de desaparecer rápidamente con la excusa de una junta a la que llegaba tarde

– ¿Son ideas mías o es la primera vez que Aro no cambia toda la coreografía? – dijo Rosalie con un verdadero tono de sorpresa en su voz

– No, no son ideas tuyas… ¡Te felicito Bella! Al fin lograste cerrarle la boca a Aro – cuando salí de mi impresión sólo pude abrazar a Rosalie y Alice y comencé a dar brincos de alegría con ellas

– Claro, ese se debe a la llegada de estos bellos especímenes – dijo Emmet mientras marcaba sus bíceps y les daba un beso a cada uno. Todos estallamos en risas por la imagen tan graciosa, se veía tan gay

– Cuidado semental, hay una fina línea entre el narcisismo y ser metro sexual – dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo

– Cuando quieras cariño, te doy una muestra de mi hombría – dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo de manera divertida, Rosalie le dio un zape en el cuello en señal de que cerrara la boca

– Yo digo que esto hay que celebrarlo – interrumpió Alice – ¡Salgamos a bailar! – dijo Alice extendiendo los brazos en señal de emoción hacia el cielo

– Alice quisiera pero no puedo, tengo clases de canto hoy – dije excusándome rápidamente porque era obvio que las parejitas irían y no me apetecía hacer mal tercio, o peor, hacer de cita de Edward

– Yo tampoco quiero ir, estoy algo cansado, creo que aún tengo _Jet Lag_ – dijo Edward mientras se rascaba la nuca, sin embargo Alice colocó las manos en sus caderas y su mirada retadora…. _Oh Oh aquí va a haber problemas… _Para qué digo que no si, si conciencia…

– Bella, tus clases terminan a las ocho

– Y tú Edward, llegamos aquí hace casi tres semanas y no te habías quejado de nada – dijo Jasper en tono amenazante

– No sé, lo pensaré – respondió Edward mientras tomaba su bolso y salía por la puerta

– Si, yo igual… Nos vemos chicos – escapé rápidamente de ese cuarto, porque sabía que si aceptaba me esperaba una sesión de belleza con Alice y Rosalie y eso era más parecido a la tortura que cualquier otra cosa

Vi que al final del pasillo el ascensor no se cerraba aún por lo que corrí mientras proliferaba un grito de que detuvieran el elevador, grave error, la persona que estaba adentro era Edward, como era muy tarde para volver decidí subirme en él y esperar que los seis pisos que nos separaban del sótano pasaran rápido

– ¿Saldrás esta noche con los chicos? – me preguntó sin rodeos, así era Edward, directo y al grano… Él no reparaba en decir las cosas con sutileza, me encogí ligeramente de hombros restándole importancia a todo el asunto de salir a festejar

– Deberías ir, según he escuchado te ha costado bastante llegar a donde estás – me dijo sin retirar la vista de los botones del elevador

– Hey, si no duele no sirve ¿verdad? – dije en tono de broma, pero Edward ni siquiera sonrió, más apenada que cualquier otra cosa levanté la vista para ver en qué piso iba el maldito elevador y por qué sentía que estaba aquí metida hace una hora

– Si tú vas, yo voy – cerré los ojos porque eso era exactamente lo que no quería, sin embargo siempre puedo contar con mi gran bocota sin filtros para hablar sin mi permiso

– De acuerdo – escuchamos el sonido que anunciaba que el elevador había llegado por fin a su piso, me despedí de Edward con un movimiento de cabeza y prácticamente salí trotando hacía mi auto, lo de la clase de canto era verdad y ya iba con el tiempo justo para comer algo y llegar a tiempo

Eran las ocho y cinco de la noche en punto cuando escuché el sonido de la canción _"Who Run the World"_ de Beyoncé, ni siquiera tenía que ver la pantalla del celular, yo sabía a quién pertenecía ese tono

– Alice puedes explicarme ¿por qué de todas las calmadas y suaves canciones que posee mi Iphone tú decides poner la más escandalosa como tu ringtone? – dije en tono cansado mientras cruzaba la calle hacia mi auto

– Porque querida Bella, te recuerdo que soy yo quien te llama en las mañanas para despertarte y necesitaba algo que sonara muy fuerte – me respondió en tono condescendiente, _touché, _a mis veintitrés años de edad y a pesar de que vivía sola hace dos aún tenía serios problemas para escuchar el despertador

– Si bueno, espero que no estés llamándome para sacarme en cara que prácticamente eres mi despertador – le dije con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a conducir por las oscuras calles de New York

– Por mucho que me gusta cobrarte los favores, no, te llamo para decirte que nos vemos en el apartamento de Rose en diez minutos – ¡Señor ¿por qué me haces esto?!

– No Alice, yo pienso irme derechito a mi apartamento a tomar una larga ducha, leer Cosmopolitan y relajarme toda la noche, en soledad – sí, eso sonaba como un buen plan para un viernes en la noche

– Ni de coña, ya le dijiste a Edward que ibas a bailar con nosotros así que no puedes echarte para atrás – esta duende maléfica siempre termina enterándose de todo, ¿cómo rayos lo hace?

– ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? – le especté en tono retador

– Edward le contó a mi Jazzy y él me contó a mi – me dijo de manera burlona, apostaría mi culo a que en este momento Alice tenía una sonrisa idiota en los labios

– ¿Jazzy? ¿Cómo que Jazzy? – decidí burlarme un poco de ella, de repente Alice comenzó a tartamudear, algo que solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa y no sabía qué decir

– Emmm, bueno tú sabes … Jasper le contó a Edward, perdón, Edward le contó a Jazzy… digo, Jasper… digo ¡arg! Bella, en casa de Rosa en diez minutos, ¡adiós! – ni siquiera me dio a tiempo a replicar antes de colgar la llamada, yo me estaba riendo tan fuerte que por un momento pensé que nunca dejaría de hacerlo

Decidí que era mejor replicar con las chicas en persona, así que estacioné mi auto en el sótano del edificio y tomé el elevador para llegar al piso de Rose, de repente escuché unos susurros raros provenientes de las escaleras, y como dicen pues la curiosidad mató al gato decidí ir a ver quién estaba allí

Caminé con pasos sigilosos hasta mi objetivo, a medida que me acercaba reconocí la voz de Edward, y se iba haciendo más fuerte mientras más cerca estaba, se escuchaba bastante alterado, pero intentaba no subir el tono de su voz, sin embargo, su frustración era notable

– ¡Te dije que no me llames más, lo nuestro se acabó sin siquiera empezar! – me mataba la curiosidad por sabes con quién hablaba – ¡Me importa un bledo como te sientas! – estaba de espalda a la puerta de las escaleras, pero gesticulaba mucho con las manos como para hacer énfasis de lo que estaba diciendo – ¡Yo amo a Bella, como a nadie más en mi vida! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Y por tu culpa lo arruiné! Pero no me importa si ella no quiere darme otra oportunidad, tú y yo no fuimos, somos, ni seremos nada, ¡adiós! – cerró el teléfono con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria

Mi cara era un completo poema, nosotros nunca nos habíamos dicho "Te Amo" frente a frente, sin duda lo sentíamos, o al menos yo lo sentía, pero esas palabras nunca habían salido de nuestros labios hacía el otro

Decidí que volvería al apartamento de Rosalie calmadamente para poder procesar todo lo que acababa de escuchar, pero como Dios pareciera que me odiara, cuando iba a retroceder de manera silenciosa mi tacón piso alguna especie de lata en el piso haciendo un sonido bastante fuerte, ¡maldición!

Todo pasó en un segundo, pateé la maldita lata con toda la rabia que tenía contenida y cuando levanté la vista Edward me miraba directamente, salí de mi "escondite" detrás de la pared con la esperanza de que él no dijera nada

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – mierda, me había pillado

– No mucho, el ascensor estaba tardando demasiado e iba a tomar las escaleras – le dije señalándolas detrás de él

– Bien, nos vemos al rato – Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza antes de encaminarme hacia las escaleras, Edward tomó el camino hacia el sótano y antes de cerrar la puerta escuché el sonido de un motor encenderse… En este momento yo sabía que él no me había creído, y él sabía que lo de las escaleras era una mentira, lo que no entendía era porqué cada vez que se daba una oportunidad para él intentarlo de nuevo simplemente la dejaba pasar, era capaz de decirle a cualquier otra persona que me amaba, pero no era capaz de decírmelo a mi

Entre todos mis pensamientos ya había llegado al piso de Rosalie, toqué la puerta dos veces antes de que el torbellino de Alice me dirigiera a la sala y me sentara frente a una mesa con lo que parecía ser comida china. Las palabras de Edward se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza… _"¡Yo amo a Bella, como a nadie más en mi vida! ¡Entiéndelo!... _Escuché el chasquido de unos dedos frente a mi cara y fui conciente de lo que me decía Alice

– Bella, ¿nos estás prestando atención? – me reclamó Alice mientras me daba una de las cajitas con arroz chino en ella.

– No, lo siento Alice, es que estoy pensando en las siguientes partes de la coreografía, no falta mucho para que comiencen los viajes – dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, era una sonrisa sincera, estaba emocionada por esta gira, trabajaríamos con los mejores artistas del momento

– No pienses en trabajo hoy Bella, hoy se trata de relajarnos con nuestras citas y pasarla bien – dijo Alice mientras se recostaba en el sillón y subía los pies a la mesa del centro

– Así es Alice, así que cueste lo que nos cueste, hoy te vas a relajar Bella – secundó Rosalie mientras mordía un pollito agridulce

– Emmm… Chicas, primero: estoy bastante cansada, he tenido una semana muy estresante entre las clases de canto y el baile; segundo, no todas tenemos citas – dije mientras subía dos dedos a medida que iba enumerando mis ideas – y tercero y último ya tengo una cita con mi revista Cosmopolitan y mi bañera

Alice y Rose se miraron entre ellas para luego mostrar una sonrisa cómplice – Ni de coña creas que vas a salir de este departamento a otro sitio que no sea el club nocturno – dijo Alice con una sonrisa maléfica en su cara…_ Oh Oh…_

¡Dos puñeteras horas! Era el tiempo que llevaba siendo torturada por esta duende del demonio y su maldita cómplice, tenía dolor de cabeza de todos los tirones que le habían dado a mi cabello, me ardía la piel de la cara a causa de la depilación de cejas, ni se por qué coño hicieron eso, yo me las había depilado la semana pasada, de paso me colocaron un pedazo de trapo que se hace llamar vestido que cuando mucho me tapaba el trasero y tenía un generoso escote, y para colmo de males me subieron en una especie de zancos porque no señores, esto no puede llamarse tacones, eran como de veinte centímetros de altos

– Juro que las mataré – les dije mientras me daba una última mirada en el espejo, tenía que admitir que me veía increíblemente bien… Hasta ahora Edward sólo me había visto con ropa ceñida al cuerpo, pero muy casual, quería ver su reacción cuando viera como me veía con el cambio que había sufrido mi cuerpo. Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de la segunda fase de mi plan

– ¿A quién llamas Bella? – preguntó Rose colocándose un poco de brillo labial frente al espejo

– Les dije que no todas teníamos citas, pues yo me voy a conseguir la mía – marqué el número de Jacob y al tercer timbre atendió

– Servicio de pizzería Black-Swan el envío de su primera pizza es gratis, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? – sonreí por las ocurrencias de mi amigo

– ¿La pizza viene con el repartidor? – dije de manera divertida mientras me miraba despreocupadamente las uñas

– Depende de quién la ordene, si es un joven guapo y prometedor puede que sí – estallé en una sonora carcajada a causa del chiste de Jacob, bueno, chiste para mí, porque estoy segura que él si buscaba a un hombre con esas características

– ¿Y si es una damisela en aprietos que solicita su presencia en un club nocturno? – le dije con mi voz más melosa, hasta puse ojitos aunque el no pudiera verlos

– ¡Oh cariño! Con lo que me encanta bailar, ¿a qué hora quieres que llegue? – tengo que admitir que a veces a Jacob se le salía su pequeña loca

– Te enviaré los detalles por texto, te veo pronto cariño – colgué el teléfono con una sonrisa maléfica en mis labios. Rose y Alice me veían con una interrogante en sus caras pero no había tiempo de explicar, le envié los detalles del lugar y la hora a Jacob mientras iba a recostarme en el sofá

Quince minutos después unas muy arregladas y hermosas Alice y Rosalie aparecían en la sala – Chicas ustedes hacen que quiera convertirme en lesbiana – dije a manera de broma y mirándolas de arriba abajo

– Cariño, cuando quieras, tú sabes como nos gusta experimentar – dijo Rosalie mientras me guiñaba un ojo, las tres comenzamos a reírnos hasta que escuchamos el timbre sonar, Alice corrió literalmente a abrir la puerta, no entiendo como con esos zapatos podía correr sin dejar los dientes en el piso

Rosalie y yo caminamos tras ella con pasos más lentos, cuando llegamos Alice ya estaba guindada del brazo de Jasper, Emmet se acercó para darle un pequeño ramo de rosas a Rosalie con un tierno beso en los labios, _¿desde cuándo Emmet era un romántico? _Rosalie entró a colocar las flores en agua y ahí lo vi, tenía unos jeens oscuros y una camisa de botones negra con los tres primeros abiertos, dejando al descubierto el inicio de sus bíceps. Edward me capturó viéndolo de arriba abajo y cuando llegué a sus ojos sonrió de lado antes de decirme

– Bella, estás hermosa – mientras besaba el dorso de mi mano, era la primera vez que me decía un cumplido directamente y frente a otros desde que llego, Alice me miraba con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro _Si tú supieras Alice_ me sonrojé ligeramente y con delicadeza aparté mi mano

– Gracias – No me pasó por alto el deje de decepción que se asomó en los ojos de Edward cuando retiré mi mano. Rosalie y Emmet ya habían vuelto, y yo fui a buscar mi abrigo y mi bolso, nos reunimos todos frente al elevador y Jasper se encargó de marcar el botón hacia el sótano

Decidimos que Rose iría el coche con Emmet, Jasper con Alice y Edward y yo en nuestros coches por separado, logré dar una excusa barata de que me gustaba manejar de noche por las calles de New York, no era mentira, pero tampoco quería depender de Edward para que me trajera a casa porque era más que obvio que en cuanto tomáramos unos cuantos tragos, las parejitas desaparecerían y nos dejarían solos, bueno en teoría, porque en cuanto visualicé el club pude ver a Jacob en la entrada vestido con unos jeens azules, una camisa verde de botones y un chaleco negro, estaba demasiado guapo, las chicas ya comenzaban a acosarlos así que me apresuré a estacionar mi coche

Cuando me bajé del auto fui directamente a saludar a Jacob, me guindé de él en un muy sugerente abrazo y le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios, detrás de nosotros escuché a alguien carraspear de manera exagerada, al girarme pude ver a Edward con el ceño fruncido, Jacob me tomó por la cintura de manera posesiva y yo me recosté en su pecho, gesto que aprovechó para simular darme un beso en la cien mientras me susurraba al oído _Tu ex está como un tren, ya entiendo porqué todas iban tras de él _Sonreí de manera coqueta mientras me separaba un poco para hacer las respectivas presentaciones

– Edward, te presento a Jacob; Jacob este es Edward, un bailarín recién adquirido por la compañía – Jacob extendió su mano por detrás de mi cintura y estrechó la de Edward, quien realizó el mismo gesto pero con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria

– Un placer – su rostro se encontraba totalmente serio, pero también veía otra sensación en sus ojos, ¿dolor quizás?, no tuve mucho tiempo de averiguarlo porque en ese momento llegaron Alice y Rosalie con Jasper y Emmet.

– ¡Jacob! – ambas se lanzaron a abrazar efusivamente a mi amigo, bueno, nuestro amigo… Alice y Rose adoraban a Jacob, era muy bueno con nosotras tres… Escuché algo parecido a un gruñido proveniente de Emmet y Jasper, mis amigas se disculparon mientras volvían a los brazos de sus citas y después de las presentaciones correspondientes entramos al club

Gracias a las conexiones de Jacob nos llevaron directamente a la sala VIP, la música sonaba con fuerza en todo el local y videos musicales eran proyectados en las diversas pantallas existentes, tomamos asiento en los amplios sillones del salón y nos quitamos los abrigos

– Chicos voy por bebidas, ¿qué desean beber? – preguntó Jacob

– ¡Vodka! – dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo, Jacob se soltó los botones de sus mangas mientras se dirigía a la exclusiva barra en compañía de Edward, Jasper y Emmet

– ¿Y bien Bella, nos vas a contar por qué has invitado a Jacob? – me dijo Alice acercándose junto con Rosalie para que pudiera oírla

– Para divertirme un poco más, ya saben como me encanta festejar con mi amigo Jacob – dije con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara, no pudieron preguntarme más nada porque en ese momento llegó el camarero con nuestro servicio de vodka con zumo de naranja, estas interrupciones con mis amigas se estaban tornando muy repetitivas, pronto tendría que contarles de dónde conocía a los chicos, pero esa era una conversación que por ahora no quería tener

Jacob me sirvió un trago y se sentó a mi lado colocando su mano en mi muslo y dándome un beso en la mejilla, voltee a verlo con una sonrisa e imité su gesto, Jasper invitó a bailar a Alice y Emmet le robaba besos a Rosalie, sólo quedábamos Edward, Jacob y yo

– Y bien Edward, además de ser bailarín profesional ¿qué más te gusta hacer? – dijo Jacob sin apartar su mano de mi pierna pero volteando a ver a Edward

– Tengo un diploma en recursos humanos – respondió Edward en tono neutral, Jacob sonrió y asintió lentamente

– ¡Vamos a bailar esta canción Jacob, por favor! – dije mientras tomaba su mano y lo arrastraba a la pista de baile, _Only Girl in the World _sonaba a todo volumen en el club, yo me restregaba y meneaba contra Jacob mientras el me "manoseaba" de manera provocativa sin llegar a tocar más allá de lo necesario

La noche siguió su curso y yo no había vuelto a ver a Alice o Jasper, no había que ser muy inteligentes para saber que estaban en algún rincón oscuro, Emmet y Rosalie prácticamente se violaban mutuamente en la pista de baile; ¿y yo? Pues yo me encontraba en una agradable sesión de mimos con Jacob

Edward andaba por ahí con alguna pelirroja que lo había invitado a bailar, no sabría decir si me encontraba enojada, cabreada o… ¿triste? El caso es que Jacob me sonrió antes de darme un ligero beso en los labios justo cuando el dj anunció que comenzaba la hora del karaoke, como tenia unos cuantos tragos encima decidí probar mis habilidades de cantante, tambaleándome un poco logré llegar a la tarima y al subirme le dije al dj cuál canción quería que me pusiera

– ¡Buenas noches gente nocturna!, quisiera dedicarle la siguiente canción al único hombre de mi vida – ¿les mencioné que el alcohol termina con mi filtro mental? Oh bueno sépanlo – Sólo para ti, bebé – la melodía de _Rolling in the deep_ de Adele comenzó a sonar en los altavoces, no sé en qué rayos estaba pensando al escoger esa canción pero ya no podía echarme para atrás, comencé a cantar los primeros versos

_Se está iniciando un fuego en mi corazón,  
><em>_que llega al rojo vivo y me saca de la oscuridad._

_Finalmente te puedo ver con claridad,  
>adelante, traicióname<br>y te dejaré desnudo, sin nada._

Comencé a cantar con los ojos cerrados, prácticamente ni me movía

_Mira cómo me marcho  
>con cada pedazo de ti<br>No subestimes  
>las cosas que voy a hacer.<em>

Levanté el micrófono de la base para sostenerlo entre mis manos, venía un tono en la canción algo difícil de mantener

_Las cicatrices de tu amor  
>me recuerdan lo nuestro,<br>siguen haciendo que piense  
>que casi lo tuvimos todo.<em>

Subí el micrófono al aire mientras dejaba que mi voz se elevara al tono más alto que podía alcanzar, le di énfasis al verso apretando el puño de la mano que tenía libre

_Las cicatrices de tu amor, me dejan sin aliento.  
>No puedo evitar sentir<br>que pudimos haberlo tenido todo  
>(Vas a desear nunca haberme conocido)<br>rodando en lo profundo  
>(lágrimas van a caer, rodando en lo profundo)<br>Tuviste mi corazón en tu mano  
>(Vas a desear no haberme conocido jamás)<br>y jugaste con él, hasta el fin  
>(lágrimas van a caer, rodando en lo profundo).<em>

En algún momento de mi canción Edward había logrado situarse en primera fila frente a la tarima del club

_Cariño, no tengo una historia que contar,_  
><em>pero he escuchado una de ti y<em>  
><em>voy a hacer que te arda la cabeza,<em>  
><em>piensa en mí cuando estés en las profundidades<em>  
><em>de tu desesperación,<em>  
><em>haz un hogar ahí, porque el mío no lo vamos a compartir.<em>

Volví a colocar el micrófono en la base, mientras cantaba me perdía en sus ojos, no despegué mi mirada de él en ningún momento mientras pronunciaba los versos

_Lanza tu alma a través de  
>cada puerta abierta.<br>Da gracias por lo que tienes  
>para encontrar lo que buscas.<br>Convertí mi pena en oro preciado,  
>me pagas con la misma moneda,<br>y recoges sólo lo que siembras._

Terminé la canción con un movimiento brusco alejando el micrófono de mi cuerpo, el club estalló en aplausos y mientras yo agradecía a la multitud y me bajaba del escenario sentí una mirada penetrante, una vez abajo Edward se acercó hasta mi y me llevó a rastras hasta uno de los balcones del club, por la manera en que me sostenía podía deducir una sola emoción en él en este momento: Ira


	10. Lo que siembras, cosechas

**CAPÍTULO IX  
>LO QUE SIEMBRAS, COSECHAS<strong>

**_"Vivir es algo que todos deberían intentar, al menos una vez"_**

La fuerza que ejercía Edward sobre mi brazo estaba tornándose dolorosa, esperaba que eso no fuera a dejar una marca, digamos que me encontraba un poco achispada por los tragos que tenía encima, aturdida por las luces del escenario, y con los pies adoloridos a causa de estos estúpidos zapatos, sumesmole que Edward prácticamente me llevaba a rastras a través del club, no, esa no era una buena combinación

Para cuando llegamos a uno de los balcones del antro me soltó de una manera poco sutil y me tambaleé un poco, lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados porque sentía que mi ira también iba creciendo poco a poco, aquí fue, este era el momento de la confrontación, basta de ambos huir de la verdad, aquí y ahora íbamos a resolver todas nuestras cosas pendientes.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa, gorila?, me hiciste daño – dije mientras me sobaba el brazo dramáticamente

– Tú y yo sabemos que aguantas más que eso – me respondió con mucha seriedad en su cara.

– ¡Eso no justifica que me trajeras arreada como si fuese ganado! – prácticamente le grité, de verdad no me dolía el brazo, pero era divertido retarlo

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso de antes? – me dijo refiriéndose a la canción

– No sé de qué me estás hablando – contesté en un tono tranquilo y algo irónico

– ¿Ah no?, si quieres te refresco la memoria – me dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi, yo retrocedí hasta que sentí el frío mármol tras de mi, el se quedó a una distancia prudencial de mi, ni siquiera llegaba a rozarme… Entonces no entendía ¿por qué tenía todos los vellos de la nuca de punta?

– Aléjate de mi, tú perdiste todo derecho a tocarme por otros motivos diferentes a los profesionales – le dije mientras lo miraba seriamente, sin embargo, la sorprendida fui yo al ver la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos

– ¡Dos años, Bella! Dos puñeteros años han pasado y aún no me has perdonado – bajé la mirada porque sentía como me picaban los ojos a causa de las lágrimas que querían salir, pero no le daría el gusto, me las limpié con un movimiento brusco de mi brazo

– ¡¿Y qué esperabas Edward?! ¿Que después que me enteré que me habías hecho tu novia por una estúpida apuesta saliera a besarte y hacerte una fiesta? – le grité con toda la ira que había tenido contenida todos estos años, y si, sé que quizás piensen que soy un poco rencorosa, pero ¡hey! nadie es perfecto

– Ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte – me dijo con la voz ¿quebrada?

– Te di una oportunidad, en ese momento, de que al menos negaras todo y ¿tú qué hiciste? Nada, absolutamente nada Edward – le contesté al borde de las lágrimas

– Tienes que creerme Bella, lo nuestro fue real – me dijo tratando de tomar mi mano, aparté bruscamente el brazo y salí rápidamente de la prisión que había formado

– ¡Pues no! ¡No te creo Edward! Porque eres un mentiroso, ¿y sabes qué es lo malo de los mentirosos? Que en algún punto empiezan a creerse sus mentiras – le contesté con toda la intención de largarme de ese balcón, y a decir verdad hasta del club, sólo quería irme a mi casa a llorar con un pote de helado y viendo _Titanic _por décima quinta vez, pero como nada nunca sale como yo planeo Edward me tomó por el brazo y me giró hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mis labios

– No… No quieres creerme porque sabes que estás enamorada de mi, tanto como yo lo estoy de ti, y ese sentimiento te aterra – y pasó, por fin después de tanto tiempo Edward me besó, era un beso demandante pero con un toque de sutileza, amaba la manera en que Edward me besaba y la verdad ya no tenía la fuerza para apartarme de él, pero cuando lamió mis labios en busca de permiso para profundizar el beso una fuerza salió del fondo de mi ser y logré apartarlo de un empujón

Edward se apartó pero sólo un poco de mi, tenía una cara de sorpresa bastante convincente, pero yo ya no le creía nada, para mi sólo era un gran actor

– No Edward, yo no te amo… Te amé, no te lo niego, pero para ti fui sólo un juego, mejor olvídate de todo esto y no trates de revivir algo que jamás existió – lo dejé con la palabra en la boca mientras corría hacía la salida, para este momento no tenía ni una pizca de alcohol en la sangre, y tenía la esperanza de llegar rápidamente a mi apartamento

Mientras esperaba mi coche sentí que alguien colocaba una chaqueta sobre mis hombros, me refugié en el pecho de Jacob mientras dejaba correr mis lágrimas libremente. Jacob pasaba sus manos por mi espalda en un gesto tranquilizador, tomó las llaves que le ofrecía el _valet parking _y me abrió la puerta del coche, mientras Jacob daba la vuelta para subirse al asiento del conductor visualicé a Edward en la entrada del club, no hizo nada, sólo se quedó ahí parado, pero su manera de verme me puso los pelos de punta.

Jacob arrancó el coche a una velocidad bastante decente, comenzó a manejar relajadamente mientras escuchaba algo de música, cuando sentí que tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hablar logré pedirle que fuéramos a mi apartamento, Jacob que hasta ahora había estado manejando sin rumbo dio la vuelta en u mientras tomaba rumbo a mi edificio, le pedí que subiera a mi apartamento conmigo, lo necesitaba más que nunca, sentía como si me hubiesen quitado todo el calor del cuerpo

Jacob me tomó la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras llegábamos al departamento, cuando entramos colgué su chaqueta en el perchero, olvidé la mía en mi auto junto con mi bolso

Llevé a Jacob aún de la mano hasta mi habitación, lo cual era completamente ridículo considerando que vivía sola y no era como si alguien fuera a entrar y vernos, sin embargo me pareció un entorno un poco más romántico… Cuando Jacob entró a mi habitación comencé a besarlo suavemente, sólo rozando sus labios con los míos, el beso se volvió un poco más demandante y comencé a conducirlo hacia la cama

Jacob quedó sentado en el colchón mientras de manera lenta y sutil comenzaba a subir sus manos por mis piernas hasta posarlas en mi trasero, me atrajo hacía él mientras introducía su lengua en mi boca, comenzamos una exploración mutua, nuestros besos se me hacían en extremo excitantes

Comencé a quitarle el chaleco, seguido por su camisa, acaricié sus pectorales como si la vida se me fuera en ello, le clavé las uñas en sus estupendamente formados hombros, ambos rompimos el beso jadeando en busca de aire, Jacob en un movimiento demandante me bajó el vestido y me dejó en sólo ropa interior frente a él mientras me tocaba por todos lados de una manera sumamente provocativa, la verdad no sabía donde había aprendido a hacer tan bien los preeliminares pero quién sea que le hubiese enseñado se merecía un altar

Jacob me arrojó a la cama con un movimiento rápido y posó su cuerpo sobre mí, sentir esa presión en mí se sentía extremadamente bien, estaba enfocada sólo en sentir, pero cuando comenzó a quitarme la parte baja de mi conjunto de encaje me tensé, si bien era verdad que había llegado hasta segunda base con los únicos dos hombres que había tenido contacto íntimo con Edward jamás pasamos de allí, y con Jacob menos, era anatómicamente imposible… Jacob me besó con dulzura antes de apartarse de mi y tumbarse a mi lado en la cama, me pasó un brazo bajo el cuello y yo me recosté en su pecho.

– Bella, no entiendo como siendo tan extrovertida te da miedo que un hombre te toque íntimamente – suspiré, era una pregunta valida pero había un pequeño detalle que Jacob aún no sabía

– Soy virgen – le dije en un susurro, podía sentir la respiración de Jacob en mi cabello durante los minutos que se quedó sin habla

– Pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Y entonces que hacías en ese bar esa noche, Bella? – me dijo totalmente sorprendido, suspiré de nuevo y decidí contarle la verdadera razón, a estas alturas ya no tenía secretos con Jacob

– Estaba decidida a perder mi virginidad esa noche, con cualquier hombre que se me cruzara – en este momento decirlo en voz alta parecía una idea totalmente estúpida – sentía que era una anomalía que tuviera veintiún años y aún fuera virgen

Jacob hizo un sonido dándome a entender que me entendía

– Tuve la suerte de que me salvaras de ese viejo y evitaras que cometiera el peor error de mi vida – le dí un abrazo aún más fuerte, Jacob me dio un beso en la coronilla y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello

– Bella no es una competencia, tienes que hacerlo con alguien que ames, que te quiera, te respete y te cuide; la primera experiencia no es agradable para las mujeres… No sucumbas a la presión social – gracias a las caricias de Jacob me sentía más tranquila y relajada, comenzaba a tener mucho sueño, habían sido muchas emociones para una noche

– Gracias Jacob – le dije dejando un casto beso en su pecho, Jacob sólo me apretó más fuerte mientras pasaba las sábanas sobre nosotros para cubrirnos y yo me quedaba profundamente dormida, sólo alcancé a escuchar un _descansa Bella _antes de dejar que Morfeo me llevara a la tierra de los sueños


	11. La Carta

**CAPÍTULO X**

**LA CARTA**

**_"Todos tenemos una historia que contar, y también un cuento casi perfecto, pero con final"_**

Estiré mi mano para apagar el molesto aparato que no dejaba de sonar, pero tras tratar sin éxito alguno mi cometido decidí aventarlo a la pared, disfruté de los gloriosos cinco minutos de silencio y tranquilad hasta que al parecer mi conciencia despertó recordándome que: primero, no estaba sola; segundo, que me encontraba prácticamente desnuda, algo bastante extraño en mí y tercero, que el aparato que acababa de aventar fue un regalo de Jacob… _mierda_… me paré con toda la velocidad que mi adormilado cuerpo me permitió mientras me cubría con la sabana, sin embargo, no fui lo suficientemente rápida

– Cielos Bella, sólo tenías que decirme que te regalara otra cosa, no tenías que aventar el pobre reloj contra la pared – dijo Jacob mientras entraba con el torso descubierto, un pantalón de chándal que guardaba en mi casa para emergencias y una taza de café en sus manos, el olor del café me hizo agua la boca

– Olvidé desenchufar esta porquería y quería seguir durmiendo – contesté haciendo un puchero, Jacob se acercó a mí y mordió mi labio inferior mientras dejaba en mis manos la taza de café, comenzó a vestirse con toda naturalidad como si yo no estuviese junto a él en la habitación… Una vez que estuvo vestido, se volvió a mí con expresión relajada en su rostro

– Te preparé el desayuno princesa, está en la cocina y también te deje una aspirina, por si acaso – me dijo mientras me revolvía el cabello, ¿cómo no tenía resaca? Él había bebido casi lo mismo que yo… _creo… _Le di las gracias mientras me terminaba mi café y me dirigía al baño para darme una ducha

Tenía un poco de malestar general en el cuerpo, pero decidí atribuírselo al alcohol y no a la discusión que había tenido con Edward… No sé en realidad que había sucedido anoche, tenía algunas lagunas mentales donde Edward me declaraba su amor, yo lo insultaba y le gritaba y lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en mi casa metiéndome mano con Jacob, después de ahí: Nada, sólo oscuridad

Salí de la ducha sintiéndome un poco mejor, peine mi cabello y lo sequé a medias, me dirigí a mi habitación para colocarme un pantalón de algodón dos tallas más grandes y una camisa con las mismas características, sentía que cualquier prenda ajustada acabaría con mi tolerancia ese día… Si, oficialmente no vuelvo a beber más nunca… _Eso no te lo crees ni tú _¡Oh mira, justo cuando pensé que me habías abandonado para siempre conciencia!

Cuando iba en camino a la cocina reparé en una pequeña nota en el comedor junto a un ramo de rosas rojas, mis favoritas, y un oso de peluche con una corazón en medio que decía lo siento, de inmediato me picó el bicho de la curiosidad, ¿quién habrá colocado eso allí? Tenía que ser Jacob, porque las chicas no tenías llaves de mi departamento

Al mirar un poco más de cerca vi que habían dos notas, una estaba escrita en un papel corriente de computadora, y la otra estaba escrita a mano, decía: "_Me he encontrado esto a la salida de tu departamento, creo que deberías leerlo. J" _Bueno al menos mis suposiciones fueron ciertas y era Jacob quien había colocado las rosas allí, dentro del ramo de rosas había un segundo papel que parecía ser un sobre, lo saqué de entre las flores y me tomé un minuto para embriagarme de su olor.

La parte trasera del sobre sólo decía mi nombre, y como la curiosidad mató al gato decidí abrirlo, _técnicamente no es curiosidad, la carta es para ti, _veinte puntos conciencia… Lo que encontré dentro me sorprendió, era el collar que le había regresado a Edward el día de nuestra ruptura, y una carta escrita a mano. Por inercia me coloqué el collar, mientras sentía el ligero peso de la cadena en mi cuello, me senté en el sillón de la sala y procedí a leer la carta

_Mi querida Bella,_

_Siento que ambos somos testarudos hasta la saciedad y que tenemos demasiadas maneras de defender nuestros puntos de vista, por eso preferí expresarme por este medio y así no tengas un momento para replicarme… Quisiera comenzar recordando el día que te conocí, eras una niña regordeta con un aura de inocencia increíble, te noté en seguida y luego de un rato viéndote me di cuenta de lo patosa que eras, pensé en ese instante que debía encontrar la manera de hablarte, sin embargo era nuevo en la universidad y no sabía si tú también, fue mi primer error, mi primera cobardía el no hablarte… Cuando supe que estabas en mi clase fue una sensación de felicidad indescriptible, pero no sabía como hablarte, eras tan diferente a todas, día a día me sorprendías, ¡tenía tantas ganas de conquistarte!... Comenzamos siendo amigos, cuando quería dar el siguiente paso siempre me acobardaba, me rendí sin siquiera empezar y no sabes cuanto lo lamento_

_Cuando Jessica me propuso lo de la apuesta sólo me reí en su cara, pero después me pareció una excusa para invitarte a salir, mi plan era invitarte a cenar y si me rechazabas contarte de la apuesta, que lo tomáramos como un chiste y aceptaras sólo para callarle la boca a Jessica, pero cuando te lo propuse de nuevo me sorprendiste aceptando de una vez, estaba tan emocionado que me olvidé de la estúpida apuesta_

_Los siete meses que estuve a tu lado habían sido los más maravillosos de mi vida, seguido por los dos años de amistad que teníamos antes de todo eso, pero entonces Jessica me amenazaba con contarte todo si no rompía contigo y aceptaba salir con ella, me amenazó con hacer que despidieran a mi padre del hospital y destruiría todo lo que tenía, en ese momento me costaba bastante pagar la universidad y mi padre apenas y podía mantenernos, nunca quise decirte nada por vergüenza, pensé que me dejarías y eso no podría soportarlo_

_Le conté a mi padre, le dije todo, como estaba enamorado de ti y que no soportaría perderte, el me aconsejó que no reparara en su trabajo ni en nada de dinero, que ya veríamos como se iban dando las cosas y fue el día que decidí enfrentar a Jessica, el resto es historia, tú escuchaste la discusión, cuando me dijiste que me defendiera tenía demasiados pensamientos en la cabeza, y estaba aterrado por la posibilidad de que me mandaras al diablo, me paralicé tanto que no fui capaz de contestarte nada y tú te fuiste, lloré como un niño pequeño durante una semana, no quería dejar mi cuarto ni mi casa, mi madre comenzaba a preocuparse, a los siete días decidí buscarte, pero era tarde y ya no estabas_

_Bella yo nunca he sido bueno expresando mis sentimientos, no sabes como me cuesta escribir esta carta en este momento, pero no puedo permitir que pases el resto de tu vida odiándome, si no me aceptas como pareja quisiera al menos ser tu amigo, yo te amo Bella, te amé, y te amaré por siempre. _

_Siempre tuyo_

_Edward C._

Tenía una mezcla de emociones en este momento, estaba abrumada, triste, sorprendida, pero la que más predominaba era la felicidad, Edward si me había dicho que me amaba, lágrimas de alegría caían libremente por mi rostro y por primera vez en dos años completos no traté de detenerlas, estaba cansada de esta situación, tenía que dejar de mentirme a mi misma y admitir que amaba a Edward y que estar sin él me estaba matando

Tomé mi celular y tecleé un mensaje para Él _¿Puedes venir?, B_, me encaminé a la cocina sosteniendo el teléfono como si estuviese en un naufragio y éste fuera mi salvavidas, en menos de un minuto me llegó su respuesta, _Cinco minutos, E_. Sonreí inconscientemente, coloqué las rosas en un jarrón con agua sobre el centro del comedor, sonreía como una idiota sin poder evitarlo. Cinco minutos exactos escuché el timbre de la puerta, en cuanto la abrí y vi a Edward sentí como si todo el aire en mis pulmones se hubiese atorado en mi garganta

Me dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas mientras me saludaba con un beso en la mejilla y yo lo dejaba pasar

– Estás hermosa – me dijo viéndome de arriba abajo, me sonrojé ligeramente

– Seguro, para un catálogo deportivo – le contesté con una sonrisa nerviosa, comencé a caminar hacía el sofá mientras le indicaba a él también que tomara asiento en el sofá de enfrente

– Leí tu carta – subí las piernas al sofá y apoyé mi barbilla en las rodillas

– ¿Qué te pareció? – me dijo mientras posaba sus brazos en el cabezal del sofá

– Me sorprendió – le dije honestamente, la verdad siempre pensé que Edward nunca estaría con una chica como yo

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque nunca pensé que quisieras a una chica como yo – le dije en un susurro mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza y mi flequillo cubría parte de mi cara

– ¿A qué te refieres con "una chica como tú"? – me dijo dibujando las comillas en el aire con sus dedos

– Ya sabes… Como yo… Tímida, introvertida, gorda… – Eso lo dije un poco más bajo, pero igualmente el me escuchó. Edward se levantó del sillón y se arrodilló frente a mi quedando a la altura de mi rostro

– Para mi eres la mujer más bella del mundo, sin importar que talla uses, ¿de acuerdo? – Edward tomó ligeramente mi barbilla mientras apartaba los mechones de cabello de mi cara

Me encontraba en una encrucijada, había una parte de mi que quería lanzarse sobre él en este instante y decirle que todo estaba olvidado, que volviéramos a ser como antes; pero había otra parte de mi que me decía que me lo tomara con calma, cuando comencé a salir con Edward nos habíamos hecho novios de inmediato, con sólo una cita y digamos que nuestra relación fue tan física como yo lo permití pero en estos momentos, teniéndolo tan cerca, no sabía qué demonios debía hacer.


	12. Todo para ti

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**TODO PARA TI**

**"****_El paso más difícil siempre será el primero"_**

– Conquístame

– ¿Qué? – respondió Edward en un susurro

– Lo que escuchaste… Conquístame Edward, si todo lo que dice la carta es verdad quiero que me lo demuestres – la cara de Edward mostraba desconcierto, a decir verdad yo también estaba bastante desconcertada por mis palabras

– Te refieres como… ¿a una cita?... – me dijo con tono de confusión

– No a una, a varias… Edward si vamos a intentar lo nuestro de nuevo tenemos que tomarnos las cosas con calma – le contesté más segura, era la verdad, nuestro inicio como pareja había sido muy apresurado, la verdad nos conocíamos con amigos, pero no como algo más

Edward se levantó lentamente del suelo y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, yo lo miraba de manera expectante, esta era la segunda oportunidad que le daría, si lo echaba a perder todo habría terminada entre nosotros. Vi como pasaba sus manos por su cabello desordenándolo un poco más.

– Bella, yo no sé conquistar a una mujer – me dijo ligeramente sonrojado

– Tú eres una persona inteligente Edward, algo se te ha de ocurrir – me crucé de brazos y piernas en el sofá, mi lado terco empezaba a florecer y eso nunca era bueno porque siempre terminábamos peleando. Edward posó sus manos a cada lado de mis mejillas y se acercó lentamente a mí para murmurar sobre mis labios

– Está bien cielo, todo lo que tenga que hacer para recuperarte lo haré, pero no te alejes más nunca de mi, princesa – contrario a mis pensamientos de que me besaría en la boca dejó un ligero beso en mi mejilla antes de levantarse de un golpe en el sofá

– Tengo que irme, debo planear algunas citas – dijo mientras cruzaba la sala hasta la puerta de entrada. Escuché el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y no pude evitar la sonrisa que salió de mis labios, enseguida llamé a Jacob para agradecerle una vez más por todo y contarle lo sucedido.

Después de una larga conversación con mi mejor amigo decidí salir a correr un rato, aún sentía ciertas sustancias tóxicas en mi cuerpo, y por sustancias tóxicas me refiero al alcohol ingerido la noche anterior, me vestí con unos pantalones deportivos ajustados, un pequeño top a juego y mi Ipod con su correa para el brazo, llegué al Central Park en menos de quince minutos y después de un breve calentamiento comencé a trotar

Tenía una sonrisa estúpida plasmada en mi cara, no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y en todo por lo que habíamos pasado, pero cuando Jessica y Ángela comenzaron a aparecer en esos recuerdos decidí omitirlos y comenzar a pintar lo que podía ser mi futuro, me veía a mi misma en un gran casa en Forks, con dos hijos y un Edward más maduro como mi esposo, ese era mi sueño… Un muy bonito y posible sueño

Cuando terminé de trotar regresé al edificio, decidí tomar las escaleras para hacer tiempo y que la canción de Kat de Luna terminara justo cuando abría la puerta de mi departamento, lo que no esperaba era encontrarme con Alice y Rosalie dentro

– ¿Cómo demonios entraron? – les pregunté con verdadera curiosidad, Alice me mostró la llave de emergencias que guardaba bajo la alfombrilla de la entrada, no tenía idea que sabían de su existencia

– Creo mi querida Bella – dijo Rose pasando un brazo por mis hombros – que nos debes algunas respuestas, comenzando por el de dónde conoces a Edward, Jasper y Emmet – retiré delicadamente su brazo, mientras daba dos pasos para alejarme de ellas, de repente me sentía como una animal en una jaula, pero yo sabía que este momento llegaría, después de todo yo nunca les dije de dónde provenían los chicos y más tarde que temprano ellas exigirían explicaciones

– Chicas, vengo de correr un rato… Quisiera darme una ducha ¿si? – les dije con un puchero, o al menos el intento de uno

– Tranquila Bella, a nosotras lo que nos sobra es tiempo – dijo Alice mientras tomaba el control remoto y comenzaba a hacer zapping… La confianza apesta

– De acuerdo, no me tardo – dije mientras caminaba resignada a la ducha

Veinte minutos más tarde salí de mi cuarto secándome el cabello con una toalla, en un pantalón deportivo, una camiseta de mi talla y totalmente descalza, me dirigí a la cocina para preparar café y lo llevé con unas cuantas galletas a la sala. En el momento en que dejaba la bandeja en la mesa de centro Alice apagaba la televisión con el control remoto, me senté en uno de los sillones individuales mientras mordisqueaba una galleta y esperaba por las miles de preguntas que sabía que llegarían.

– Y bien, ¿qué quieren saber? – dije con tono monótono

– ¿Hace cuánto conoces a Edward? – dijo Alice sirviéndose un poco de café

– Cinco años

– ¿De dónde le conoces? – fue el turno de Rosalie de preguntar

– Estudiamos juntos durante un semestre – Alice y Rosalie levantaron una ceja dándome a entender que no estaban satisfechas con mi respuesta – ¡Ay de acuerdo! Les contaré todo – resoplé

Me encontraba recién graduada de la secundaria hacía sólo tres meses, me había quemado las pestañas para entrar en la facultad de Literatura Moderna de la Universidad de Forks y lo había logrado, sin embargo, ya estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar mi primera clase y temía llegar tarde… Decidí olvidar toda la timidez que me caracterizaba y comenzar a preguntar por direcciones, casi quince minutos después llegué a mi sala de clases.

Cuando crucé la puerta me encontré con tres alumnos más, dos chicas y un chico que se hacían llamar: Jessica, Ángela y Emmet respectivamente; los tres me saludaron de manera efusiva, se veían muy agradables… Comenzamos a charlar después de habernos presentado formalmente y me caían bastante bien, la sala se fue llenando de más estudiantes que al parecer ya se conocían por lo que nosotros cuatros continuamos con nuestra charla, y entonces lo vi; alto, cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes y bastante fortachón, me dirigió una sonrisa que me dejó sin aliento y al parecer no fui la única porque escuché como Jessica y Ángela suspiraban también, se sentó dos lugares más delante de donde nos encontrábamos nosotras e inmediatamente Jessica se sentó a su lado

Pero no pudo tener conversación con él porque en ese momento entró el profesor de la primera cátedra, creo que alcancé a ver que Jessica le pasaba un pequeño papel blanco que el dobló y guardó en su mochila, al sonar la campana Jessica se levantó de manera muy sugerente y volvió a reunirse con nosotros, el chico de cabello cobrizo salió acompañado de otro chico rubio bastante guapo

– ¿Has pillado ese bombón? – dijo Jessica mientras movía las cejas de arriba abajo

– Oh sí cariño, ¿cómo no hacerlo? – le respondió Ángela

– A mi no me parece gran cosa – dijo Emmet un tanto molesto, yo me reí por lo bajo mientras les indicaba que fuéramos a la siguiente clase

– Entonces el rubio era Jasper – dijo Alice muy interesada en mi historia

– Sip, así es – le contesté sonando de manera dramática la "P" – luego de eso Edward, Jasper y Emmet estaban en todas mis clases por ser el primer semestre y no tener materias electivas

– Pero aún hay algo que no entiendo – dijo Rose – Se nota que Edward y tú tienen una historia más allá de un compañerismo universitario – bajé mi cabeza porque ellas no tenían la mínima idea de todo lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo

– Si tienes razón, es mi exnovio – le contesté mientras jugueteaba con mi cabello

– ¿Ex?, ¿por qué terminaron? – preguntó Alice, yo tomé una bocana de aire que deje salir lentamente, necesitaba un extra de tranquilidad para poder contar esto… De nuevo…

Después de ese primer día pasaron dos semanas en las que sólo cruzaba miradas fortuitas con Edward, sí el cobrizo tenía nombre y lo había averiguado gracias a Jessica que lo acosaba constantemente. Esa mañana el profesor de literatura introductoria entró al salón con un sobre amarillo bastante abultado

– Alumnos, dentro de este sobre tengo los parámetros de su primer trabajo – dijo con una sonrisa casi maléfica – El trabajo será en pareja, pero no teman, como sé que apenas se están conociendo yo he formado las parejas por ustedes

El profesor comenzó a nombrar personas pertenecientes a los grupos, mentalmente deseaba que me tocara con alguien listo y responsable, odiaba los trabajos en conjunto porque siembre había alguien que trabajaba más y por lo general ese alguien era yo, pero cuando escuché el nombre de mi compañero creo que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se me fue a los pies

– Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen – no podía estar más sorprendida, el susodicho Cullen volteó a verme y Jessica me fulminaba con la mirada

– Profesor, yo quería hacer pareja con Edward – dijo Jessica levantando la mano y haciendo un puchero. Edward simplemente la ignoró y volvió la vista a su cuaderno

– ¿Está cuestionando mi autoridad señorita Stanley? – le dijo el profesor a Jessica por encima de sus gafas, Jessica bajó la mano de inmediato y prácticamente se escondió tras el pupitre, – Eso pensé – completó el profesor colocándose las gafas en posición de nuevo. Anunció que teníamos el resto de la clase para ponernos de acuerdo sobre el trabajo así que debíamos sentarnos con nuestras respectivas parejas.

Emmet de inmediato abandonó el asiento junto a mi y fue a reunirse con su compañera Ángela, los vi reírse y saludarse de manera excesivamente amigable, unos minutos después Edward se sentó a mi lado con la hoja de instrucciones del trabajo mientras me sonreía. Me sonrojé, de cerca era muchos más guapo

– Mucho gusto, compañera – me tendió su mano en señal de saludo, yo sólo estreché la suya y asentí en lentamente. Al parecer Edward encontraba divertido mi nerviosismo porque no apartaba su mirada de mi cara y yo continuaba poniéndome del color de una tomate maduro

– Bien Isabella, me parece que podemos hacer el trabajo en mi casa, tu casa o la biblioteca, donde te sientas más có… – lo interrumpí sin intención

– Bella

– ¿Disculpa?

– Sólo dime Bella, Isabella me hace sentir un poco… anciana – Edward sonrió de una manera hermosa y yo le correspondí la sonrisa de manera sincera, decidimos que trabajaríamos en la biblioteca de la facultad porque la verdad no confiaba mucho en la idea de ir a su casa. Durante el resto de la clase estuvimos conociéndonos más a fondo, me dijo que sólo estudiaría ese semestre y luego se transferiría a la Facultad de Ciencias y Tecnología, yo le comenté mis planes de ser la próxima Jane Austin de nuestra generación… En menos de lo que canta un gallo se había terminado la clase

– Luego de eso hablábamos todos los días, comencé a tener sentimientos por Edward pero creí que no era recíproco – les dije a Alice y Rose mientras removía una cucharita en mi café – Lo atrapaba constantemente hablando con otras chicas o si no siendo acosado por Jessica – decir su nombre me producía repulsión. Alice y Rose asentían dándome a entender que captaban mi idea.

El semestre se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para ese momento Edward y yo éramos los mejores de la clase y gracias a sus buenas notas le dieron el tan esperado cambio, pero yo sentía un agujero en el pecho porque sabía que eso significaba dejar de verlo todos los días, y a decir verdad lo iba a extrañar muchísimo… Debo mencionar que desde que Edward y yo nos volvimos amigos sufría de un constante acoso por parte de Jessica, y esta situación ya me estaba hartando

Decidí hablar con ella frontalmente y me confesó que estaba locamente enamorada de Edward Cullen, en ese momento le di un vistazo detallado a Jessica, tenía un cuerpo de infarto y la perra sabía como explotarlo, se vestía con faldas muy ceñidas y blusas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, sin mencionar sus altísimos tacones.

Decidí irme a mi casa temprano a ahogarme con un bol de helado de vainilla y llorar con tranquilidad mientras veía "_Diario de una pasión" _y superaba el hecho de que no volvería a ver a Edward, o al menos no tan seguido como quisiera, pero mi tarde de depresión terminó por convertirse en una tarde de películas con Edward que inesperadamente decidió aparecer por mi casa, decir que estaba sorprendida era quedarse cortos

– Ese día hicimos un pacto – les dije a Alice y Rose – Que sin importar lo ocupado que estemos siempre íbamos a tener tiempo para nosotros – escuché un _"Aww"_ provenientes de Alice y Rose mientras me escuchaban atentamente, lo que no sabían es que aún faltaba la peor parte de la historia…


	13. Encuentro el cielo en tus ojos

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**ENCUENTRO EL CIELO EN TUS OJOS**

**_"Cielo es un lugar en la tierra contigo, sólo funciona vivir si alguien te ama… Cariño, ahora tú lo haces"_**

El teléfono de mi casa interrumpió nuestra conversación, era extraño, nadie me llamaba a mi casa a excepción de… _oh no_…

– ¿Diga? – contesté con cierto matiz de horror en mi voz

– ¿Bella?, cariño es tu madre, sí me recuerdas ¿no? – rodé los ojos por lo estúpido de su pregunta, Reneé era una persona imposible de olvidar, además ¿quién no recuerda a su madre? ¡Por Dios!

– No madre, por supuesto que no me acuerdo de ti – dije mientras me frotaba la cien, no me malentiendan, amo a mi madre, pero digamos que nuestras personalidades son bastantes opuestas – ¿Qué sucede, mamá?

– ¡No uses ese tono conmigo señorita! – me contestó de manera amenazante – Estoy tomando un taxi en este momento desde el aeropuerto a tu casa, llego enseguida cariño, te amo – antes de que colgara la llamada escuché como le decía al que me imagino era el taxista que tuviera cuidado con sus maletas. Palidecí. Rose y Alice me miraban expectantes por mi repentino cambio de humor

– Mi madre está en camino para acá – les dije en un susurro, la reacción fue inmediata, las tres le dimos un vistazo al departamento por breves segundos antes de levantarnos de nuestros asientos como si de pronto nos hubiésemos quemado el trasero

– Rose, la caja de adornos; Alice, los platos; y yo buscaré los cuadros… Un, dos, tres ¡Vamos! – de acuerdo, esta no era la primera visita de mi madre, el problema era que cuando alquile mi departamento ella insistió en ayudarme a decorarlo porque según ella, tenía más experiencia

Pero mi madre y yo éramos completamente incompatibles en gustos decorativos, y otras cosas… Para ese momento yo comenzaba a bailar en la compañía sólo como extra o pocas horas, y a penas y me alcanzaba para la renta y mi comida, por lo que dejé que mamá comprara algunas o viviría en un cojín en el medio de la sala de mi departamento

A medida que comencé a ganar más dinero fui capaz de comprar cosas de mi propio gusto, pero cuando invité a mi madre a ver la redecoración se puso sumamente triste y yo me sentí la peor hija del mundo, especialmente cuando le dije que todo lo que compró lo había donado a caridad, así que en un intento de alegrarla le dije que aún debía comprar los accesorios de la cocina y algo para las paredes

De nuevo, mi madre escogió las cosas más horribles en toda la tienda departamental asegurando que eran el último grito de la moda, yo sólo podía negar con la cabeza y horrorizarme con toda la cantidad de productos que puede tener un asqueroso payaso

Terminó por comprar una vajilla completa, algunos cuadros y unos cuantos adornos de mesa que no me gustaban para nada, pero dejé que los colocara en la casa mientras se quedaba allí… Mi madre volvió a Forks una semana después, y yo reemplacé absolutamente todo, pero tuve la idea de guardar las cosas en una caja para la próxima vez que decidiera volver.

Lo que nos lleva al predicamento que teníamos Rose, Alice y yo en este momento corriendo por toda la casa a lo Martha Stewart moviendo platos, y cuadros y muchas otras cosas más. Las chicas y yo nos debatíamos sobre si el cuadro del payaso asesino – como lo había bautizado – estaba más a la derecha o si estaba correctamente colocado cuando escuchamos el timbre

Corrí a la puerta principal para encontrarme con mi madre prácticamente reprendiendo a mi portero por la falta de delicadeza con su equipaje, decidí que no quería que me obligaran a dejar mi departamento sólo porque una señora un poco alterada hizo prácticamente llorar al portero así que interrumpí la escena

– ¡Madre! – abrí mis brazos en una clara invitación a que me diera un abrazo, aunque yo no era mucho de las que abrazaba

– ¡Mi niña! – mi madre pasó sus brazos por mi cintura mientras yo por encima de su hombro le hacía una señal a Peter de que podía retirarse, o mejor dicho, huir… Le di unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda a Reneé y cuando me solté fui directamente a cargar su equipaje

Mientras adentraba las cuatro maletas de Reneé y los dos bolsos de mano que traía, ella saludaba de manera efusiva a Alice y Rose, mi madre apreciaba mucho a mis amigas como si fueran dos hijas suyas porque decía que estando sola en una ciudad tan grande necesitaba de buenos amigos que cuidaran de mi, y bueno esas eran Alice y Rose

– Madre, no es que no te quiera aquí pero ¿cuánto planeas quedarte? – le dije señalando la pila de equipaje que traía con ella. Mi madre sonrió mientras se quitaba su abrigo y su bolso y los colgaba en el perchero

– ¡Cariño, que dulce! Yo sé que desearías que me mudara contigo de nuevo – toda la alegría y/o burla de mi cara desapareció de inmediato, mi madre sonrió de manera maléfica – pero la mayoría de esa ropa se queda aquí, porque la he traído para las tres – completó con una sonrisa

Mis amigas y yo comenzamos a dar saltitos de emoción y le dimos un gran abrazo a Reneé porque si bien sus gustos en decoración eran un asco mi madre tenía un gran sentido de la moda, y digamos que yo a pesar de ser bailarina tenía un guardarropa que parecía más de un niño que de una mujer, así que siempre era bueno que mi madre me ayudara a darle un toque femenino

Cada una arrastró una maleta a la sala y comenzamos a desempacarlas, Reneé se sirvió un poco de café que quedaba en la mesita de centro mientras nos preguntaba por nuestra vida, mantuvimos una conversación casual mientras nos probábamos la ropa, el tiempo se fue volando y cuando nos dimos cuenta era bastante tarde en la noche, definitivamente hoy había tenido un día agotador, las chicas se fueron a su departamento con una valija de ropa y maquillaje cada una, mañana ya debíamos comenzar de nuevo con los ensayos y las necesitaba bien descansadas

Llevé los trastes sucios a la cocina y regresé para verificar que todo estuviera bien en la habitación de invitados para mi madre, mientras ella comenzaba a desempacar sus cosas. Seguíamos hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que mi madre mencionó a la última persona de la que quería saber algo en mi vida

– Me he encontrado a Jessica en el aeropuerto, cariño

– ¿Ah si? – pregunté sin el mínimo interés mientras colocaba dos almohadas extras en la cama

– Si, creo que tenía destino a Las Vegas – _¡Que novedad! _– la he visto algo deteriorada… Está mucho más delgada – rodé los ojos, no me extrañaba en absoluto, Jessica era anoréxica desde que era adolescente, sólo que siempre había logrado balancear su enfermedad logrando que nadie se diera cuenta de su estado

– Mmm, supongo que Jared estará ensayando más tiempo con ellas… Como los chicos están bailando aquí conmigo – le contesté mientras quitaba el gran cobertor de la cama

– Oh sí, algo me comentó de eso… Me dijo que no entendía porque no habían llamado al grupo completo – mi madre no era muy fanática de lo artístico como lo era yo, pero ella siempre iba a mis presentaciones a pesar de que casi siempre me salía fatal, digamos que tenía que mejorar bastante, pero ella las disfrutaba

– Porque la compañía sólo necesitaba hombres mamá – le contesté revisando un mensaje de Aro que decía que mañana tendríamos un ensayo abierto con él y otros tres directores

– Me dijo también que hace casi tres semanas que no habla contigo – le terminé de teclear la respuesta a Aro

– He estado ocupada mamá, con los ensayos y todo eso – y vengándome de Edward por apostar mi virginidad con la estúpida de Jessica, pero no dije eso en voz alta

– Bella, ven… Siéntate hija – mi madre palmeó el lugar junto a ella en la cama… Oh no, preparémonos para una sesión de psicoterapia maternal

– Hija; Tú, Jessica y Ángela eran prácticamente inseparables, el hecho de que ahora vivan en ciudades diferentes no cambia el hecho de que pueden seguir comunicándose – ¡Ja! Ese si era un buen chiste mamá

– Madre, ellas eran – hice énfasis en el eran – mis amigas, hasta que me enteré que Jessica estaba enamorada de Edward y decidió quitarse toda su ropa en frente de su casa para demostrárselo – la cara de mi madre sólo demostraba sorpresa

– ¿De qué hablas? – me contestó, mi madre era una especie de madre/mejor amiga; de esas que le cuentas todo, pero yo sabía que mi madre nunca me traicionaría, por eso le contaba todo omitiendo por supuesto los detalles que sabía que no le agradarían

Comencé a inventarle una historia donde supuestamente estábamos Jessica, Ángela y yo en casa de Ángela, que casualmente vivía un par de casas de distancia de la Edward, y que Jessica nos había dicho que si Edward no la quería por lo que era quizás la querría por como estaba, así que había decidido convertirse en una pancarta andante e ir a tocarle la puerta vestida sólo con una gabardina negra y completamente desnuda bajo ella, con la inscripción "Te Amo Edward" sobre su torso

Me estaba muriendo de risa por dentro, decidí que si la perra esa había logrado separarme de Edward tanto tiempo yo sería capaz de dañar su reputación por todo el puñetero pueblo, porque si, mi mamá pertenecía al comité de chismosas de Forks, continúe inventando un poco más diciendo que Edward ni siquiera se digno en abrir la puerta y que cuando Jessica escuchó el auto de papá huyó a la casa de Ángela aterrada de que pudieran arrestarla por alterar el orden público

Mi madre sólo era capaz de reírse a carcajadas al igual que yo, ella sabía que yo salía con Edward, sin embargo, los primeros cuatro meses de nuestra relación habíamos decido mantenerla oculta para esperar estar seguros antes de hacerlo público, le dije a mi madre que Jessica a pesar de saber que Edward estaba conmigo seguía intentando conquistarlo y que por eso habíamos dejado de ser amigas

Mi madre me contestó que me entendía y que había tomado la decisión correcta, que a veces las mujeres no éramos de fiar entre nosotras, yo sólo le sonreí porque ella no tenía ni idea de lo malvada que podía llegar a ser Jessica, yo tampoco lo sabía hasta que tuve que encontrarme frente a frente con su maldad, mi madre me dio un beso en la cabeza antes de desaparecer al baño y yo me retiré a mi habitación

Antes de meterme entre las cobijas leí un mensaje recibido en mi celular. _"Saludos a mi suegra, y un beso a lo más maravilloso de mi día. E"_. Sonreí como una tonta y permití que Morfeo me llevase a la tierra de los sueños

La mañana siguiente me desperté a causa de un maravilloso olor a _Waffles _por lo que supuse que mi madre estaría despierta y cocinando, me dirigí a la cocina de inmediato, parecía una niñita en pijamas, con el cabello todo revuelto y recién levantada, pero al parecer no era la única, Alice y Rosalie estaban sentadas en la barra de la cocina esperando por los _Waffles_, también en sus pijamas y Alice tenía unos horribles zapatos de ositos de tela

– ¿Chicas y ustedes sales de sus casas con esas fachas? – Alice y Rose voltearon a verme de manera despectiva

– Al menos es hasta el departamento de nuestra vecina, cierta persona sale en pijamas a la calle – contestó Rose con una sonrisa burlona

– ¡No son pijamas! – repliqué como una niña pequeña haciendo un puchero – Son pantalones deportivos extremadamente cómodos – completé sacándoles la lengua, después de un minuto Rose y Alice comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, intensifiqué mi puchero mientras me cruzaba de brazos

– Ya cielo, deja de pelear y come – me dijo mi madre dándome un beso en la frente y colocando un plato de _Waffles _frente a mí, me relamí los labios porque hacía un día y medio que lo único que había comido era café con galletas

Escuché los planes de las chicas de ir de compras después del ensayo y la verdad es que también sentía un poco de ansias por ir, algo increíble en mí, porque yo era de las que odiaba las compras. Rose y Ali se despidieron de nosotras con la excusa de vestirse para el ensayo, yo me retiré también diciéndole a mi madre que nos veríamos más tarde

Cuando llegué a la compañía decidí dar una vuelta rápida por la oficina de Aro para tratar de averiguar quienes eran los otros directores, me encontré en el camino con Brihana quien me dijo que Aro se encontraba en su oficina

Toqué tres veces suavemente mientras escuchaba un fuerte "Pase", bueno, al parecer alguien estaba teniendo un mal inicio de semana. Al verme la cara de Aro dibujó una gran sonrisa

– ¡Bella! Que placer, justo a la persona que necesitaba ver – me dijo Aro mientras se levantaba y me daba dos besos en las mejillas – Siéntate por favor, tengo algunos asuntos que deseo tratar contigo

– Igualmente es siempre bueno verte Aro – le dije con una sonrisa, Aro me parecía un hombre de lo más adorable, con un extraños cambios de humor si, pero adorable – Bueno, tú me dirás para qué soy buena – le dije mientras cruzaba mis piernas y apoyaba mis manos en ellas

– Ya tengo el calendario de presentaciones – me dijo pasándome una hoja con un cronograma en ella – Van a ser seis meses bastantes ocupados Bella, pero veo el potencial en lo que estamos haciendo

– Si yo también – le dije en un susurro mientras comenzaba a analizar el cronograma, sonreí – ¡Genial! Celebraré mi cumpleaños en Las Vegas – Aro y yo comenzamos a reírnos, los últimos dos años había celebrado mi cumpleaños usando Skype para hablar con mis padres porque siempre coincidía con mis giras… Me explicó que sus clientes ya le habían enviado los demos que debía coreografiar y básicamente ensayaríamos por nuestra cuentas hasta tres días antes de cada concierto, que ensayáramos con los artistas. Me parecía una buena política.

– Bueno Bella, supongo que nos veremos más tarde para ese ensayo abierto – dijo mientras volvía la vista a su computador

– Acerca de eso Aro, ¿me dirás quiénes son los otros directores? – le dije mientras batía mis pestañas en un patético intento de parecer tierna

– No – me respondió Aro con una sonrisita en la cara

– ¿Por favor? – de nuevo intenté la mirada de perrito abandonado

– ¡No! – me respondió con una sonrisa más ancha – Y vete ya, tienes que calentar antes de ensayar – hice un puchero pero no repliqué más nada… Cuando llegué al salón ya estaban todos dentro menos Edward

– ¿Dónde está Edward? – dije en tono preocupado, los directores llegarían en menos de media hora

– En los vestidores, me pidió que te dijera que lo buscaras allá – me respondió Jasper que se encontraba calentando

– Gracias – le respondí en tono serio… Cuando llegué a los vestidores estaban todas las luces apagadas, genial y yo justo le temo a la obscuridad

– ¡Edward! – se escuchó el eco de mi grito – ¡Edward! – nada, sólo silencio

– Edward esto no es gracioso, ¿dónde demonios estás? – en ese momento escuché un ruido proveniente del fondo del pasillo, pegué un grito de desesperación antes de sentir que alguien me cubría la boca para evitar que gritara

– Shh, Bella cálmate soy yo

* * *

><p>Las invito a seguirme en mi página de Facebook, para más información sobre mis fics SoyFuerteSoyMujer?skip_nax_wizard=true<p> 


	14. Tus sueños, son tuyos

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**TUS SUEÑOS, SON TUYOS**

**_"El día que te conocí caí rendida a tus pies, pero no por amor ni amistad, si no porque me resbalé"_**

– ¡Por Dios Marco! ¿Quieres matarme del susto? – le grité al conserje de el edificio mientras escuchaba como comenzaba a reírse de manera estruendosa, Marco era un señor adorable, de unos cincuenta y tantos llegando a los sesenta, se encargaba de la mayoría de la limpieza de la compañía y de velar porque todo estuviera perfectamente limpio siempre, para mí era como mi abuelito

– Sigues tan miedosa como siempre mi querida niña – sonreí con afecto hacía él mientras éste encendía las luces – ¿Por qué estaban los vestuarios a oscuras? – le pregunté

– Oh un pequeño corto circuito cariño, pero me pidieron que te diera esto – me contestó entregándome un sobre amarillo, lo examiné por todos los ángulos hasta que reparé en la caligrafía que había en la parte trasera con mi nombre

– ¿Quién te lo pidió Marco? – abrí el sobre con cierto nerviosismo, pero más me podía la curiosidad, sin embargo adentro sólo había pedazos de un papel roto en mil pedacitos

– Un joven de la compañía, creo que es nuevo – dijo mientras se sobaba la barbilla en gesto pensativo – pero me pidió que no te dijera nada acerca de él – no hacía falta, esa caligrafía era inigualable y única.

– Vale, gracias Marco – me despedí de él con un gesto de la mano y decidí volver al salón de ensayos, iba distraída mirando el contenido del sobre cuando reparé en la escritura que tenía en la pestaña

_"Cuando te has ido, cada parte de mi corazón estaban extrañándote"_

Sonreí involuntariamente, esa era una parte de mi canción favorita de Kelly Clarkson, pero seguía sin entender el papel destrozado dentro, cerré el sobre momentos antes de cruzar la puerta del salón, Edward se encontraba en el fondo conversando con Alice, me parecía que nunca los había visto hablando solos, lo saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras me dirigía a guardar el sobre en mi bolso

Comenzamos a calentar por separado y media hora después cruzaron el umbral de la puerta Aro y Cayo, me sorprendió verlos sólo a ellos dos, les mostramos la coreografía y después de unos efusivos aplausos por parte de Cayo y uno que otro comentario de Aro este último se retiró.

Cayo insistió en darnos una clase de danza contemporánea que a decir verdad nos dejó bastante exhaustos, habíamos hecho absolutamente todo movimiento humano posible, para cuando dejó la habitación las chicas nos desplomamos en el piso y los chicos intentaban recuperar el aliento. Yo fui la primera en lograr levantarme, sentía como si me hubiese pasado un camión por encima

– Chicos me voy, mañana no hay ensayo pero el miércoles si, sean puntuales – me despedí con un gesto de mi mano y me encaminé a la salida, subí a mi coche y conduci a mi casa mientras trataba de interpretar el contenido del sobre que estaba en mi bolso, y que en este momento sentía que pesaba millones de kilos. Decidí que continuaría mi análisis después de una ducha relajante y una buena comida

Y así fue, casi dos horas después estaba sentándome en mi cama con las piernas cruzadas en posición indio y desparramando el papel destruido sobre la colcha de mi cama

Comencé a ver lo que parecían ser flechas de distintos colores, los bordes estaban cortados irregularmente por lo que asumí que los había despedazado a mano y no con una tijera, había una flecha rosa por aquí, otra verde por allá, varios tonos de azul y todas apuntaban a distintas direcciones

Me di cuenta que esto era una especie de acertijo, era el tipo de cosas que a Edward le gustaba hacer, los momentos que pasábamos juntos el me enseñaba a resguardar informaciones importantes mediante diversos sistemas, pero no reconocía éste en particular. Me di cuenta que viniendo de Edward si me estaba complicando tanto era porque era más fácil de lo que se veía, comencé a probar distintos métodos hasta que se me ocurrió partiendo de cada flecha seguir la dirección que indicaba

Fue cuando reparé que el fondo del papel no era blanco, estaba coloreado con distintas tonalidades de verde y marrón, y uno que otro detalle, continúe descifrando el acertijo y casi veinte minutos después estaba colocando la última flecha. El resultado final era un mapa del Central Park con un corazón dibujado sobre él con la degradación de colores del círculo cromático, me sentí tonta por no pensarlo antes, era un rompecabezas

El corazón en él parecía un arco iris con el degradado del círculo cromático y el mapa señalaba distintos lugares por todo el Central Park, me di un momento para contemplarlo cuando el sonido de mi móvil me sacó de mis pensamientos, era un mensaje, de Edward para ser exactos

_"Los ojos son la ventana del alma, transparentes como el agua, encuéntrame en mi alma mañana a las 2:00 pm. _

_E"_

Volteé a ver el mapa pero sólo veía el gran lago, y no tenía ninguna marca en él, seguí pensando y encontré un puntito de color azul en la entrada del parque y se leía sobre él la letra A. No entendía que tramaba Edward, sin embargo no pensaba perderme esa cita por nada en el mundo, junté el mapa con cinta adhesiva y lo doblé en cuatro partes, preparé un pequeño bolso para el día siguiente y me quede totalmente dormida hasta el otro día.

Desperté de manera perezosa mientras me estiraba en mi cama, hoy no había despertadores sonando insistentemente, no había llamadas intensivas de Alice, no había preocupaciones de llegar tarde a ninguna parte, oh sí, hoy iba a ser un buen día, volteé a ver el reloj de mi mesita de noche y marcaba las diez de la mañana, tenía tiempo de sobra antes de ver a Edward, el sólo pensar en su nombre me sacaba una sonrisa

Decidí prepararme algo para desayunar cuando escuché los suaves golpes en la puerta, después de vociferar un "Voy" abrí la puerta en medio de un bostezo, frente a mí estaba Alice perfectamente arreglada con una falda de lunares azul con blanca en A, una camiseta blanca, y sus infalibles tacos negros, se veía realmente bien

– ¿Tan elegante sólo para desayunar conmigo? – dije con una sonrisa sarcástica en mi cara

– Ja, ja, quisieras tú – me contestó mientras me sacaba la lengua – Se me ha pedido entregarte esto – dijo mientras me mostraba lo que parecía ser un reloj de bolsillo, arrugué mi entrecejo

– ¿Quién envía esto Alice? – le contesté con confusión

– Tranquila, ya lo sabrás – Alice dio media vuelta por el pasillo y desapareció tras la puerta del ascensor dejándome con la palabra en la boca en la entrada de mi departamento

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar café, abrí el reloj de bolsillo pero resultó ser una brújula, no tenía nada escrito o gravado dentro, una brújula común y corriente. Desayuné tranquilamente y vi arreglé un poco mi departamento antes de prepararme para mi "cita", si es que se podía llamar así, técnicamente Edward no me había invitado a salir

Decidí sacar esas ideas de mi cabeza y encaminarme hacía Central Park, llegué a las dos de la tarde en punto pero no había ni rastro de Edward en un kilómetro a la redonda, de repente vi pasar a un señor de bastante edad vestido en un traje muy folclórico empujando un carrito con globos en él, la mezcla de colores era muy bonita y no pude evitar quedarme observándolo, pasó a mi lado y me ofreció uno

– Oh no gracias señor, no estoy interesada en comprar un globo – traté de rechazar su oferta con una sonrisa amable

– Ya está comprado señorita, es suyo – me respondió el hombre con una sonrisa también

– ¿Comprado? ¿Pero por quién? – le dije mientras recibía el globo en mis manos, era de color verde brillante

– Buenas tardes, señorita – el hombre siguió su camino mientras silbaba una canción, me quedé estática mientras intentaba entender que acababa de suceder, me senté en un banquito cercano mientras seguía esperando a Edward, cuando iba a ver la hora en mi celular reparé en que tenía un mensaje suyo, de seguro excusándose del porqué llegaba tarde

_"El frío es la ausencia del calor, tú eres mi calor, y tal como las aves he emigrado al sur en busca de él._

_E"_

Ah entonces ahora entendía para qué la brújula, la saqué de mi pequeño bolso junto con el mapa mientras cuidaba que el globo no saliera volando, tal como iban las cosas al parecer iba a necesitar todas y cada una de las cosas que me había dado

Me fijé en la brújula y comencé a buscar el punto donde apuntara hacia el sur, cuando vi la dirección revisé el mapa y me di cuenta que me llevaba al área de picnic, y así continuo la travesía por todo Central Park, para las cinco de la tarde me encontraba sentada tomando un helado y junto a mi en el banquillo: Un oso de felpa, un ramo de rosas, un algodón de azúcar, dos botes a escala dentro de una botella y el globo verde, al parecer Edward se había encargado de esparcirme regalos en todos los puestos del parque pero no había ni rastro de él

Mis pies me estaban matando y movilizarme con tantas cosas encima no iba a ser una misión fácil, tecleé un mensaje en mi Iphone para Edward porque a pesar de que los regalos me parecían lo más dulce de este mundo ya tenía toda la tarde sola y esta no era precisamente una cita típica.

_"Cuando salgo con alguien me gusta que esté presente, sobre todo físicamente._

_B"_

Seguí disfrutando de mi helado mientras esperaba la respuesta de Edward, sin embargo, la que obtuve no era la que estaba esperando precisamente

* * *

><p>Chicas! Un poco melosito este capítulo :3 jeje las invito a seguir mi página de Facebook para más noticias sobre esta y mis otras historias, cualquier duda o pregunta pueden hacerla por allí también y mil gracias por leerme. El link se encuentra en mi perfil<p>

Besos!


	15. Si el amor es la guerra, no quiero paz

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

**"SI EL AMOR ES LA GUERRA, NO QUIERO PAZ"**

**_"Huye de las tentaciones… Despacio, para que puedan alcanzarte"_**

Sentí como colocaban un par de manos frente a mis ojos y dejaban un beso húmedo en mi cuello que me colocó la piel de gallina, sonreí por el olor tan particular de Edward que llegó a mi nariz

– Tienes la sonrisa más hermosa del planeta – dijo mientras quitaba sus manos y se sentaba junto a mi en el banquillo, bueno, tan cerca como la pila de regalos se lo permitía, lo miré con una sonrisa maléfica en mi cara y le aplasté el cono de helado en su mejilla mientras me reía

– Eso, fue por hacerme esperar tres horas en nuestra primera cita – le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, Edward tenía los ojos abiertos como platos pero después de un par de segundos su expresión cambió a una sonrisa

– ¿Sabes? Mi madre me enseñó que cuando hago un desastre, tengo que limpiarlo – me contestó mientras me guiñaba un ojo, busqué un pequeño pañuelo en mi bolso y lo acerqué a su mejilla haciendo ademán de limpiarle el helado en su mejilla, pero Edward apartó mi mano impidiendo que lo hiciera, lo miré con confusión pero el sólo seguía sonriendo.

– Ah, ah, así no… Te reto a que lo hagas sin las manos – dijo mientras me sostenía ambas manos inmovilizándomelas, me tomó algo de tiempo comprender cuales eran las intenciones de Edward, pero cuando lo hice le sonreí de vuelta, y el hecho que su sonrisa se hiciera más ancha me daba a entender que ambos estábamos en la misma página

– Eres un pervertido, Cullen – le contesté mientras me acercaba a su rostro, junté mis labios moviéndolos suavemente sobre su mejilla y lamiendo los restos de helado de su piel, escuché algo parecido a un gruñido ronco, un sonido encantador al igual que el hombre que lo producía, me alejé de repente de él con una sonrisa en el rostro igual a la que él tenía

– ¿Ya te dije que estás hermosa? – me dijo viéndome de arriba hacia abajo, llevaba una falda con plisados negra y una camiseta de tirantes rosas, con unas bailarinas del mismo color y mi cabello recogido en una coleta

– No tú no, pero el encargado de la tienda de los botes a escala sí – le contesté mientras volvía a enfocarme en mi helado y una risilla se escapaba de mis labios, Edward puso una expresión seria en su rostro y se enderezó un poco en el banco

– Quizás deberías salir con él entonces – me dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, cuando Edward se "enojaba" en broma se volvía de lo más adorable, me venía a la mente la imagen de un niño de siete u ocho años al que se le había negado un juguete y por eso hacía un puchero. Decidí cambiar el tema, porque si había algo que Edward definitivamente era, era el ser celoso

– ¿Y bien Cullen, ya es hora de nuestra cita? – le contesté mientras me deshacía de la servilleta que envolvía el cono de helado

– Tenemos tres horas en la cita cariño – me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo

– ¿Ah si? Yo tengo tres horas vagando por Central Park completamente – hice un gesto exagerado con mis manos – S-O-L-A – deletree la palabra mientras dibujaba las letras en el aire

– Pues yo te he estado observando todo el tiempo – me contestó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cara – y me sorprende que de lo distraída que estabas no me hubieses visto ni una vez – colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja

– ¡No estaba distraída! Estaba concentrada en los acertijos – hice un puchero y me crucé de brazos, Edward se levantó y me tendió su mano en señal de que yo hiciese lo mismo

– Vamos, aún tenemos que hacer una última parada… Por hoy – me sonrió de lado y yo me derretí, ese hombre era mi perdición

– Claro, y tú vas a llevar todo esto ¿no? – dije señalando la pila de obsequios, Edward los vio y se rascó la nuca en señal de nerviosismo, se notaba que no había pensando en eso cuando planeo la cita

– ¿Has traído tu coche?

– Si, está como a diez minutos de aquí –

– Bueno, llevemos las cosas allí y después hacemos la última parada – me contestó mientras comenzaba a levantar desde el oso de peluche hasta los pequeños botes a escala

Terminamos caminando hacía mi coche bastante cargados con los presentes, cuando dejamos los regalos en el estacionamiento nos dirigimos de nuevo hacía el parque. Edward tomó mi mano y dejó un beso en el dorso mientras entrelaza nuestros dedos, sonreí ante el gesto, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de bien

Caminamos tomados de la mano por el parque, no sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos exactamente pero no podía importarme menos, sentir la presencia de Edward junto a mí, su mano entrelazada con la mía y la fresca brisa del final de la tarde en New York era más de los que podía pedir en ese momento.

Iba tan concentrada en Edward que me sorprendí cuando se detuvo, me fijé con un poco más de cuidado y frente a nosotros se encontraba un carruaje con dos caballos y el chofer, era la replica exacta del carruaje de _Cenicienta_, grité como una niña pequeña llena de emoción y voltee a verlo a él mientras me sonreía

– ¿En serio? – le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara – ¿Vamos a pasear allí?

– Todo lo que merece una princesa – me dijo con una sonrisa y un beso en la cien, Edward me abrió la pequeña puerta del carruaje y me ayudó a subir, después subió él y se sentó a mi lado mientras nos cubría con una manta de terciopelo rojo, la tela se sentía como miles de pequeñas mariposas en mis piernas, el chofer puso en marcha el carruaje y yo estaba fascinada por todo el paisaje que estaba viendo

No era la primera vez que lo veía, sin embargo, era la primera vez que me sentía tan bien en mucho tiempo, voltee a ver a Edward y me sorprendí de atraparlo observándome

– ¿Por qué no estás viendo el paisaje? – le dije mientras me acurrucaba un poco más junto a él

– Esta vista está mejor – me contestó antes de abrazarme con fuerza acercándome un poco más a él, coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho y me relajé, sentía la respiración tranquila de Edward sobre mi cabeza haciéndome cosquillas, el paso duró un poco más de una hora y para cuando terminó ya era de noche

Nos despedimos del amable chofer y caminamos de regreso a mi auto tomados de la mano, le pedí a Edward que condujera él hasta nuestro edificio, saqué el móvil de mi bolso que hasta ahora había dejado abandonado y me fijé que tenía un mensaje de Reneé preguntando que me apetecía para la cena, después de responderle me dediqué a disfrutar de la música que sonaba en el auto, estaba en un estado total de relajación, creo que hasta dormité un poco.

Cuando llegamos al edificio Edward aparcó el auto y comenzó a descargar los regalos, me ayudó a subirlos todos hasta mi departamento pero al entrar no contaba con el gran torbellino de Reneé, salió de la cocina con una espátula en la mano y un delantal que decía en el medio _"La mejor comida de mamá", _ok, ¿así o más vergonzoso?

– ¡Edward, cariño! ¿Cómo estás? Bella no me dijo que cenarías con nosotras – me dijo mi madre mientras le daba un abrazo a Edward y me colocaba cara de enojo por encima de su hombro, le devolví gesto dándole a entender que su actitud estaba rayando un poco la sobreactuación

– Reneé ¡que gusto verte! – le contestó Edward el abrazo – Pero no puedo quedarme a cenar lo siento, he quedado con los chicos – dijo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos

– Oh que lástima cariño, bueno otro día será – mi madre se despidió de Edward y volvió a la cocina mientras me gritaba que en cinco minutos estaría lista la comida. Acompañé a Edward a la puerta para despedirme de él, esta había sido una cita muy original y estaba ansiosa por saber qué vendría después

– Entonces saldrás con los chicos – le dije mientras me recostaba en el umbral de la puerta y colocaba una sonrisa sarcástica

– No, de seguro ni siquiera están en el departamento – me contestó rascándose el cuello – Siento que prácticamente vivo solo – sonrío de una manera hermosa

– Quédate a cenar – le dije sin pensarlo, mi madre creía que había terminado con Edward por la distancia, por lo que aún lo apreciaba como un hijo, así que no habría problema

– No quiero interrumpir

– No lo haces – le contesté mientras hacía un gesto con la mano restándole importancia

– Tranquila princesa, otro día será – me dijo mientras se acercaba para estrecharme entre sus brazos, le devolví el abrazo con fuerza, se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos – Gracias por este día – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se encaminó a su departamento

Cerré la puerta y volví a la cocina mientras me quitaba los zapatos, la alfombra fría se sentía realmente bien, pero ni bien había disfrutado de la sensación acolchada de la alfombra cuando vi a mi madre observándome con una sonrisa divertida y los brazos cruzados mientras se apoyaba en la barra de la cocina

– ¿Y bien Bella? Creo que tienes mucho que contarme


	16. Dejar hacer, dejar pasar

**CAPÍTULO XV**

**DEJAR HACER, DEJAR PASAR**

**_"Nada en la vida pasa, de la misma manera, dos veces"_**

Me senté en uno de los banquillos frente a la encimera de la cocina mientras me quitaba los accesorios que traía puestos, mi madre reparó en el collar con la letra _"E" _que colgaba de mi cuello antes de tuviera oportunidad de quitármelo por completo y sonrió ampliamente

– ¿Edward y tú están juntos de nuevo? – me preguntó con una sonrisa esperanzadora

– Algo así – le contesté mientras guardaba el collar en mi pequeño bolso

– Bella, soy tu madre… Empieza a hablar o te hago hablar – mi madre me amenazaba ficticiamente con el cucharón que estaba utilizando en la cocina, era una imagen bastante graciosa

– Te reto – le contesté con una sonrisa altanera en mi cara, mi madre también sonrió antes de lanzarme un trocito de carne que había en el cucharón y estamparlo en mi mejilla derecha, hice una exclamación extremadamente dramática haciéndome la ofendida

– Con que esas tenemos, ¿no Renée? – me levanté hacía la nevera y saqué un bote con crema chantillí en el, me esparcí un poco en la palma de mi mano y me acerqué lentamente a mi madre, ella tenía las manos frente a ella en señal de protección

– Bella, no te atrevas, ¡soy tu madre! – me dijo mientras seguía retrocediendo, pero se encontró con el final de la pared y ya no tenía a dónde huir

– Las madres, no le lanzan trocitos de carne a sus hijas – le contesté mientras seguí avanzando hacía ella de manera torturuosamente lenta hacía ella – con la finalidad de que éstas – removí la crema entre mis manos para untarme ambas palmas de ella – le cuenten, bajo amenaza, si volvieron con sus novios o no – y le unté todo el contenido de mis manos a lo largo de todo su precioso rostro

Mi madre sólo se dejo hacer mientras yo seguía esparciendo la crema por toda su cara, bajó los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y en una de sus manos aun sostenía el cucharón, la expresión de mi madre dejó de ser divertida para ser una completamente seria, terminé mi trabajo y me alejé dos pasos para contemplar la cara de Renée completamente blanca, tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en mi cara

– ¿Querida Bella?

– ¿Si madre?

– ¡Corre por tu vida! – todo rastro de sonrisa de mi cara desapareció, le seguí el consejo a mi mama, sin embargo, sólo logré llegar a la terraza cuando sentí algo quebrarse en mi espalda y dejar una huella como viscosa a su paso, se sentía como si me hubiesen lanzado un…

– Oh no te atreviste – le dije mientras me volteaba a verla pero por su sonrisa y el cartón de huevos que tenía en la mano si lo había hecho, me había lanzado un huevo ¡En mi camisa nueva!

– Estás en problemas Renée – mi madre estalló en una carcajada mientras volvía a la cocina, comenzamos una guerra de comida arrojándonos todo lo que conseguíamos, para cuando terminamos estábamos las dos tendidas en el suelo muertas de la risa y llenas de: harina, huevos, leche, azúcar y crema batida

– Madre ¿está es tu manera de cocinar? – le dije mientras me sostenía el estómago del dolor que tenía por reírme tanto

– Por lo general, no cocino en absoluto cariño – me contestó ella en el mismo estado que yo, dejamos de reírnos cuando escuchamos sonar el horno

– ¿Estás preparando lasaña? – le dije mientras me levantaba a buscar el guante de cocina

– Si, ya está lista – saqué la bandeja del horno y la coloqué sobre la encimera de la cocina, olía delicioso

– Bien, ahora ¿qué hacemos? ¿Limpiamos este desastre ahora o después de comer?

– Mejor después – estuve de acuerdo con mamá así que mientras ella servía la lasaña yo buscaba algo de beber y nos dirigimos a la terraza, porque con lo sucias que estábamos las sillas de mi departamento no vivirían para contarlo

– Entonces Bella, ¿qué hay entre tú y Edward? – mi madre siempre tan sutil, suspiré y tomé un poco de mi bebida antes de responder

– Estamos saliendo

– ¿De nuevo? – la cara de mi madre no ocultaba su escepticismo

– ¿Cómo que de nuevo? Nosotros nunca salimos mamá, simplemente pasamos de amigos a novios en cuestión de… horas…

– Bueno sí Bella, pero después de todo lo que ustedes se conocían no creo que hiciera falta muchas citas – observé a mi madre mientras mordía un trozo de lasaña y le levantaba la ceja en señal de confusión

– A ver hija, no hace falta que te recuerde como nos conocimos tu padre y yo ¿cierto? – negué con la cabeza porque recordaba todos los detalles de esa historia, era una de las más románticas que había escuchado en mi vida

Renée era la hija del jefe de policía de Forks, si al parecer esto de la policía era como el negocio familiar, cuando mi madre cumplió dieciséis años mi abuelo le había prometido un auto, ese día Renée no pudo soportar la espera así que cuando salió del instituto fue caminando hasta la estación, pero no esperaba encontrarse con lo que vio

Mi abuelo había contratado un nuevo ayudante en la estación, ¿su nombre? Charlie Swan, de cabello y ojos marrones como la madera, tenía una tez morena que recordaban a esas pieles bronceadas de los habitantes de las cálidas costas de Miami, unos músculos marcados exactamente donde deberían estar, en fin, un verdadero bombón en ese pequeño pueblo para el momento.

Renée tenía muchísimos defectos, pero ser tímida, no era uno de ellos, entró a la estación como perro por su casa preguntando por el jefe Dawyer y dando saltos de emoción; el encargado de la recepción le levantó una ceja en señal interrogante

– Disculpe señorita, ¿pero usted es? – le había dicho con un tono totalmente neutral

– Renée Dawyer, la hija del jefe… Y tú musculitos, ¿tienes un nombre? – si, ese era un coqueteo descarado con un oficial de la ley, mi padre en ese momento ni se inmutó, simplemente se levantó del asiento y se encaminó a la oficina de mi abuelo, Renée sin embargo, lo siguió

– Jefe, lo buscan – dijo mi padre asomando su cabeza a través de una rendija lo suficientemente grande como para que sólo entrara eso

– ¿Quién? – contestó mi abuelo mientras levantaba la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo

– ¡Soy yo papi! – exclamó Renée mientras empujaba al nuevo ayudante Swan hacía la habitación, pero mi padre se había quedado totalmente estático en el umbral de la puerta, Renée lo había empujado por las nalgas mientras "por accidente" le había recostado sus pechos en la espalda hasta sentir cada centímetro de ellos. Oh si, ¿mencioné ya que a Renée le gustaba coquetear descaradamente?

– ¡Mi niña! – mi abuelo se levantó para abrazar a Renée mientras le daba un beso en la frente, Charlie aún trataba de ocultar su erección, una reacción normal de cualquier joven con apenas dieciocho años, tan sólo tenía cuando mucho cinco minutos conociendo a la niña de papá Dawyer pero ya le parecía una chiquilla mimada, caprichosa, y en extremo fastidiosa, pero muy hermosa

Alejó esas ideas de la cabeza, ella era la hija del jefe y él un simple empleado, que por cierto necesitaba mucho ese trabajo, la enfermedad de su madre era cada vez más grave y los tratamientos muy caros, pero no importaba si tenía que trabajar veinticinco horas al día ocho días a la semana, mientras él viviera a su madre no le faltaría nada, suficiente había perdido con la muerte de su padre… Sin duda estos pensamientos sirvieron para desaparecer su creciente erección, para cuando fue consciente de sí mismo se dio cuenta que Renée y el jefe hablaban animadamente mientras este buscaba algo entre sus gavetas del escritorio

– Con permiso señor, me retiro a mis labores – había dicho con la intención de salir de ese momento tan incómodo y tratar de olvidar el "incidente" con Renée, pero mi abuelo tenía otros planes para él

– Oh no Charlie espera, necesito que me hagas un favor – mi abuelo sacó un sobre blanco pequeño del cajón, dentro estaban las llaves de un flamante Chevy deportivo, a Renée le brillaron los ojos de emoción y comenzó a dar saltitos de nuevo – Éste es el regalo nuevo de mi hermosa hija, pero aún no ha aprobado su examen de conducir, ¿puedes acompañarla a dar unas cuantas vueltas de práctica?, te pagaré las horas – completó mi abuelo con una sonrisa en su rostro, para Charlie que cualquier dinero extra era bueno sólo tenía una opción

– Vamos – le dijo con tono aburrido mientras Renée gritaba de nuevo de emoción y le arrancaba las llaves del auto a mi abuelo de las manos, Charlie suspiró resignado y le cedió el paso a Renée mientras esta salía de la oficina

Se encontraron con el auto deportivo aparcado unos cuantos lugares más allá de la estación de policía, era de un color verde manzana brillante con detalles de plata, bastante bonito y sencillo para una chiquilla de dieciséis, Renée abrió el coche y se metió en el asiento del conductor mientras Charlie se acomodaba en el de copiloto

– Y bien musculitos, ¿tienes nombre o prefieres que te siga llamando musculitos? – Charlie suspiró en señal de resignación porque el perfume de Renée era un olor dulzón que le estaba perforando las fosas nasales como lo haría el inclemente olor a tierra mojada después de una lluvia torrencial, y ese olor lo estaba llevando a un terreno no muy apto para menores de edad

– Charlie, ahora enciende el coche – le contestó en tono monótono

– Pero ¿cuál es la prisa Charlie?, vas a pasar el resto de la tarde conmigo – Renée le guiñó el ojo de manera descarada mientras encendía el coche y arrancaba de manera apresurada

– Vas un poco rápido para ser aprendiz, ¿no crees? – dijo Charlie que ya se había sujetado disimuladamente del apoyabrazos ubicado estratégicamente a su derecha

– No soy aprendiz, aprobé mi examen de conducir hace meses – contestó Renée que en ese momento cambiaba velocidades para pasar un semáforo antes de que cambiase a rojo

– ¿Entonces qué se supone que hago yo aquí? – Charlie tenía la vista clavada en la carretera y la mano izquierda en alerta de halar el freno de mano que dividía la distancia entre ambos

– Convencí a mi padre que necesitaba algunas lecciones más, y como el no tenía tiempo ¿quién mejor que tú? – Renée dio la vuelta en una esquina de manera un poco abrupta y Charlie no tuvo más remedio que sujetarse con fuerza o caería sobre la pobre adolescente que cabe destacar, manejaba como loca

– Tú no eres una persona normal – Charlie por fin se dedicó a echarle un vistazo detallado, Renée tenía la piel blanca como porcelana, unos deliciosos labios color cereza, eran finos, del tamaño perfecto para besar y besar sin parar, una pequeña nariz respingona que se arrugaba cada tanto, unas adorables pecas completaban el hermoso cuadro de su cara, se aventuró a mirar un poco más abajo sólo para comprobar lo que ya sabía, tenía un cuerpo de infarto, con unos pechos del tamaño justo para él, en realidad toda ella era una hermosa mujer, sin embargo, tan cerca y tan lejos, tan cerca y tan prohibida

– ¿A dónde vamos? – se aventuró a preguntar Charlie cuando vio que Renée había tomado la salida a la autopista que llevaba a Port Angels

– Creí que de tanto verme no te darías cuenta que ya estamos bastante lejos de la estación de policía – sonrió Renée mientras se colocaba las gafas de sol que traía en la cabeza, más por costumbre que por necesidad

– Esto califica como secuestro ¿sabías? – respondió Charlie devolviendo la vista hacía la carretera y más que avergonzado porque Renée lo había capturado contemplándola. Sintió que Renée comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad hasta detener el auto a orillas de la carretera

– De acuerdo, bájate

– ¿Qué?

– Lo que oíste, no soy una secuestradora ni nada parecido – Renée sonrío ampliamente – de aquí en más, si te quedas, es por tu propia voluntad – no sabía porqué, pero Charlie sentía que aquella frase no sólo se refería al paseo en auto, llámenlo impulso, destino, locura, pero nadie podía preveer la respuesta de Charlie.

– Me quedo – lo dijo con tanta convicción que la sonrisa de Renée se hizo más ancha, de ser posible, inmediatamente arrancó el auto de nuevo con el destino que tenía previsto "La Push", una reserva indígena a la orilla de la playa con el mismo nombre, que por lo general se hallaba desierta.

Durante el camino Renée interrogaba a Charlie y este le contestaba con un aparente desinterés, sin embargo, para el final de la tarde ya se le había soltado un poco la lengua y la conversación sin duda era más fluida, dedicaron todo el tiempo que tuvieron a conocerse mejor… Sus miedos, aspiraciones, sueños y problemas fueron testigos de cómo surgió el amor entre esos dos, pero cuando el atardecer comenzó a caer decidieron que era tiempo de volver a casa

Renée estaba exhausta, le cedió el mando a Charlie quien condujo de regreso al pequeño pueblo, Renée recostó su cabeza en el regazo de él mientras este conducía y ella dormía plácidamente, como hace mucho tiempo no hacía, al igual que él, que hace mucho tiempo no pasaba una tarde tan agradable y sin pensar en gastos y deudas y enfermedades.

Pero no todo es perfecto, por eso cuando entraron al área de recepción telefónica el móvil de Charlie comenzó a vibrar en sus pantalones con los insistentes mensajes pendientes que tenía por oír, Renée se despertó suavemente a causa de las vibraciones y Charlie aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para sacarlo de su bolsillo

Palideció en el momento en que vio el número, era del hospital y eso sólo podía significar una cosa, su madre. Renée advirtió la preocupación en la cara de Charlie y sin siquiera preguntar qué pasaba sólo fue suficiente una frase "Vamos" le dijo con convicción, Charlie ni siquiera protestó comenzó a conducir como loco hacía el hospital

Para cuando llegaron la sala de emergencia era un caos, localizaron a un doctor que podía decirles sobre la condición de la madre de Charlie, pero no tenían buenas noticias, al parecer mi abuela estaba muy grave y a pesar de los tratamientos su enfermedad estaba en etapa terminal, pasaron una, dos, tres, cuatro, siete y nueve horas, ¡vaya manera de pasar su cumpleaños! Pensó Charlie mientras veía a Renée esperar el despacho de la máquina de café

– Renée – la tomó suavemente del brazo e hizo que volteara a verlo – Cariño, creo que deberías ir a casa – Renée arrugó la nariz mientras negaba con la cabeza, Charlie insistió una y otra vez hasta que la cuarta vez Renée perdió la paciencia

– ¡No Charlie, no! ¡Me quedo aquí! – le contestó mirándolo directamente a los ojos para que se diera cuenta que ninguna fuerza humana o del inframundo la iba a mover de donde estaba

Charlie se lanzó a sus brazos como un niño asustado que busca consuelo en una noche de tormenta, sollozaba de manera inconsolable mientras Renée le daba suaves caricias en la espalda. Pasaron tres interminables horas antes que un doctor viniera a hablar con Charlie, que se encontraba en una estado casi deplorable después de tanto tiempo sin dormir, ni comer, ni hacer nada más que esperar respuestas

Pero la cara del doctor no era alentadora, la mala noticia había llegado, mi abuela había fallecido, Renée se quedó al lado de Charlie durante todo el proceso de despedida, mi padre no podía soltarla porque sentía que en ese momento ella era su ancla, para seguir viviendo, o al menos intentarlo

Dos semanas luego del entierro fue el momento de la lectura del testamento, fueron dos semanas donde Renée iba a visitar a Charlie todos los días a hacerle compañía en silencio, dejándolo vivir su duelo. El abogado le entregó una carta a Charlie y lo hizo firmar un recibo, después de eso ambos abandonaron el lugar y se fueron a casa de Charlie a observar el contenido del sobre

Dentro había una carta y un juego de llaves, y lo que parecía ser un documento de propiedad, con manos temblorosas Charlie abrió la carta y comenzó a leer en compañía de Renée

_Mi amado hijo, _

_No me alcanzará la vida para agradecer tus sacrificios, pero no puedo seguir viviendo así, si estás leyendo esto es porque ya estoy en el cielo con tu padre, el lugar donde pertenezco, él es el amor de mi vida hasta en el más allá, debo confesar que ya no me realizaban ningún tratamiento, de verdad ya no deseaba que sacrificaras mi vida por mi, a pesar que sé que te dejo un gran vacío sé que también te suelto las cadenas para que tengas una mejor vida mi amor, deseo que encuentres una buena mujer que te ame tanto como yo amé a tu padre y seas muy feliz. Recuerda que algún día, que espero sea muy lejano nos volveremos a ver, mientras tanto sé feliz, por mí, por tu padre y por ti_

_Hijo mío te amo con todo mi corazón_

_Att: Mamá_

Charlie estaba llorando a mares mientras Renée le besaba tiernamente la cabeza, las mejillas, sus hombros y abrazaba cada espacio que sus pequeños brazos le permitía, Charlie no lo dudó, supo en ese momento que mi madre era esa mujer que iba a pasar el resto de su vida con él, y en medio de ese momento tan agridulce la besó, con toda la ternura y todo el amor que le prometía ofrecer de ahora en adelante

– Mamá, amores como el tuyo y de papá sólo hay uno en un millón – le dije mientras terminaba de comerme un trozo de lasaña

– Querida, nunca subestimes quien pueda ser ese uno – mi madre me dio un beso en la frente y se levantó con rumbo a la cocina, mientras me dejaba a mí ahí, en el balcón, viendo a la nada, y pensando si quizás Edward y yo podríamos ser ese uno


	17. Let's take a chance

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

**LET'S TAKE A CHANCE**

**_"La muerte está tan segura de su victoria, que nos da toda una vida de ventaja"_**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde mi primera cita con Edward, mi madre se había marchado hace tres días con la promesa de que la próxima vez traería a Charlie consigo, no lo malentiendan, mi padre me adora pero dice que si abandonase el pueblo por más de dos días todo sería un caos, cosa que no puede ser menos cierta porque en ese pequeño pueblo todos se conocían lo suficiente como para convivir en paz

Alice y Jasper por fin habían anunciado su noviazgo de manera oficial durante una cena ante todos nosotros después de uno de los ensayos, en realidad, ni nos molestamos en mostrar sorpresa, al igual que Rosalie y Emmet lo que estaba pasando ya era bastante evidente, pero mis amigas se veían felices y eso era todo lo que importaba, aunque aún me constaba un poco confiar en Emmet, le tenía una promesa verbal de que si lastimaba a Rosalie le cortaría los testículos con un cortaúñas

Edward y yo nos encontrábamos oficialmente saliendo, decir que estaba feliz era quedarse cortos, de verdad sentía que lo amaba como si no hubiese pasado ningún tiempo entre nosotros, sin embargo, no le habíamos dicho nada a nadie, tampoco es como si nos hubiesen pedido una explicación, los chicos estaban tan ocupados en sus propias relaciones que no creo que notasen ni que hacíamos falta de vez en cuando

Edward por su parte se había lucido con las citas, no salíamos todos los días pero cuando salíamos ¡vaya que lo hacíamos!, me había llevado a un parque de diversiones, a uno acuático, al acuario y al zoológico, habíamos practicado paracaidismo y no sé de dónde pero consiguió una camioneta para manejarla por una zona boscosa bastante lejana de la ciudad.

No había intentado hasta ahora tener más contacto físico que tomarme de la mano y besar el dorso de ella, y en el fondo se lo agradecía, no es que yo fuese una mojigata que durante los meses que estuve con él nunca nos hubiéramos metido mano o besado intensamente, pero no sé porqué había algo que me retraía de volver a comportarme así con él

Esta semana comenzaba la gira como tal, me encontraba empacando mis maletas porque a partir de mañana no volvería a mi departamento hasta dentro de cuatro meses, al parecer pasaríamos tres semanas trabajando en cada ciudad y nos tocaba una semana de vacaciones para que pudiéramos disfrutar las ciudades también, estaba realmente emocionada

Me encontraba de pie frente a mi closet tratando de decidir cuántos pantalones deportivos iba a llevarme cuando escuché el sonido de mi móvil en la mesita de noche, dejé a un lado la discusión conmigo misma y me dirigí a atenderlo, vi el nombre de Rosalie en la pantalla y deslicé mi dedo sobre la pantalla para atender

– ¿Diga?

– ¡Hola Bella!, que bueno que te encuentro

– Siempre contesto Rose, asústate cuando no lo haga – le respondí mientras colocaba el altavoz en el teléfono y volvía a la lucha con mi closet – Dime, ¿qué necesitas?

– ¡Ay Bella! El que no me conozca diría que te llamo sólo para pedirte favores – sonreí por dentro, porque en realidad la que más me llamaba era Alice y por lo general Rose estaba con ella, así que sí, en realidad Rose sólo me llamaba cuando necesitaba un favor

– Oh bueno, si lo único que quieres es conversar te cuento que justo ahora estoy en un predicamento con mi maleta, y ya sabes cuál es mi humor cuando eso pasa ¿cierto? – saqué del closet tres pantalones deportivos y comencé a doblarlos mientras los dejaba sobre el colchón

– Haberlo dicho antes querida, en seguida llego – Rose colgó la llamada antes de que pudiera protestar, y en menos de dos minutos ya estaba tocando la puerta de mi departamento

Me dirigí lentamente hasta la puerta mientras Rose casi la tiraba, abrí con un gesto aburrido en mi cara pero ella fue más rápida y entró al departamento quitándome del camino y cerrando la puerta como si la persiguiera la mafia italiana de "El Padrino"

– Amiga ¿a quién mataste? – le dije con una sonrisa en la cara, Rose me la devolvió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia mi cuarto

– Huyo de Emmet – me dijo mientras examinaba el desastre de mi ropa sobre la cama y la maleta

– ¿Cómo que de Emmet? ¿Te hizo algo? – mi expresión se transformó en una totalmente seria mientras cruzaba mis brazos, Rose me vio con desconcierto en la cara por mi reacción pero no podía culparme, yo aún no confiaba por completo en Emmet aunque tampoco quería explicarle el porqué, al menos por ahora

– ¡No!, no nada que ver… Es sólo que… Bueno pues tú sabes que… – Rose caminaba de un lado al otro por toda mi habitación mientras divagaba

– ¡Escúpelo ya Rose! – le dije mientras hacía un ademán con mis manos. Rose se detuvo abruptamente y después de tomar un par de respiraciones se volvió hacía mí

– ¡Es que estoy agotada de tener sexo! – me dijo en un grito agudo antes de llevarse las manos al rostro y cubrirse la boca con ellas, mi rostro sólo mostraba una expresión de sorpresa que después de cinco segundos cambió a una sonrisa y desembocó en una clara carcajada. Sólo cuando fui capaz de calmarme fui capaz de hablar

– De verdad no sé si quiero que me aclares eso

– Pero es que ¡Dios, Bella! El hombre es un maldito semental – Rose había retomado su caminata por mi habitación – Quiere hacerlo a todas horas, en todas las posiciones, claro, no es que yo me queje – me senté en la cama mientras dejaba que Rosalie se desahogara – Te lo digo amiga, creo que hemos agotado todas las posiciones del puto Kamasutra – esa imagen mental me dio algo de repulsión, me desconecté de lo que decía Rose jugando en mi Iphone, no fui consiente de lo que decía hasta que escuché un "¿Me estás prestando atención Bella?"

– ¿Ah? Sí, claro, por supuesto Rose, que estás a punto de escribir un nuevo Kamasutra – Rose me miraba con furia en sus ojos

– ¡Bella! Esa parte de la conversación la pasé hace horas, ¡horas!

– Técnicamente llevas en mi casa sólo… – busqué la llamada recibida de Rose para ver la hora – quince minutos, así que es imposible que sean horas – dejé de hablar cuando Rose se desplomó en mi cama y se quedó callada viendo el techo, tenía una expresión demasiado pensativa en su cara

– ¿Qué estoy haciendo Bella? ¡Yo no creo en el amor a primera vista! – Rose se limpiaba los ojos con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, creo que trataba de no llorar

– Ah, yo sabía que no era el sexo de lo que querías hablarme – le hice un ademán a Rose de que se recostara en mis piernas mientras le sobaba suavemente el cabello

– Tengo miedo Bella – me dijo en un susurro mientras se dejaba hacer

– ¿De qué, cariño? – le contesté suavemente

– De entregarle mi corazón a Emmet, la última vez que sentí algo tan intenso fue con Royce… Y ya sabes como terminó eso – por supuesto que lo sabía, me daba coraje de tan sólo recordarlo

Ya tenía siete meses viviendo en New York y un mes desde que me habían promovido a bailarina principal, rol que compartía con dos chicas más Alice y Rose, eran realmente simpáticas y habíamos salido un par de veces, ese día habíamos terminado de ensayar realmente tarde por lo que los chicos que estaban con nosotros decidieron esperarnos para acompañarnos hasta el estacionamiento

– Chicas, ¿necesitan un aventón? – nos dijo Rose mientras se colocaba una camiseta de color rosa chicle, yo sí lo necesitaba pero no sentía que tuviera la confianza con ellas para pedirlo, así que me encomendaría a Dios en las tres calles y el subterráneo que usaba para llegar a mi hogar

– Oh no Rose, ve tranquila con Royce, traje mi coche y yo puedo llevar a Bella – le contestó Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero la veía un tanto tensa, iba a replicar que no era necesario que me llevara cuando Rose habló

– En serio Alice, no me molesta pedírselo, quizás venga de buen humor – eso me extrañó, por lo que sabía Royce era el novio de Rose, pero aún no sabía que clase de relación tenían

– De verdad Rose, no hace falta, ve, que se te está haciendo tarde – Rose asintió resignada mientras se despedía con un gesto de la mano, vi como Alice tenía una cierta mueca de preocupación en su rostro

– Alice, ¿estás bien? – pregunté mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro

– Sí, yo estoy bien… Es sólo que… No, no importa mejor vámonos ya – Alice trató de sonreír pero la preocupación seguía reflejada en su cara

– Oh no Alice, tranquila… No quiero que te desvíes de camino a tu casa – comencé a agitar mis manos en señal de negación

– Tonterías Bella, ¿dónde vives? – Alice se colgó su bolso en el hombro

– Sunshine Building… Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que… – no pude terminar de hablar porque Alice había pegado un gritito bastante agudo antes de comenzar a aplaudir, sólo tenía una semana conociendo a esta chica pero ya me parecía bastante hiperactiva

– ¡Somos vecinas! ¿Cómo es que nunca te había visto Bella?

– ¿Tú también vives allí? – mi quijada prácticamente tocó el suelo, no sé como es que nunca había visto a Alice por el edificio, bueno supongo que a parte de patosa también era bastante distraída

Después de una muy corta discusión con Alice la dejé que me llevara a casa, al llegar al estacionamiento nos despedimos de los chicos y emprendimos rumbo a nuestros hogares, le di las gracias a Alice y me fui directamente a mi departamento, resulta que ella vivía sólo dos pisos más abajo que yo

Dejé las llaves en la entrada de mi casa y me dirigí directamente a tomar una ducha de agua caliente, diría que entre cambiarme y comer se me fue casi dos horas, estaba tomando una taza de té en el sofá mientras cambiaba canales cuando escuché un fuerte golpe en el pasillo, apagué el televisor para escuchar más claramente y el mismo golpe se repitió, me asusté, ¿qué tal si era un ladrón?

Dejé la taza en la mesita de centro de mi sala y me aproxime a la puerta, pegué el oído en la madera para ver si podía escuchar algo más y escuché lo que parecía ser un grito femenino, pero la voz se me hacía sumamente familiar

– _No más Royce, lo siento… No volverá a pasar_ – ¡bum! Otro golpe, tomé un bate de béisbol que había comprado hace un par de semanas por medidas de protección y abrí la puerta sigilosamente, en el pasillo se escuchaban unos sollozos de la misma mujer y unos gritos brutales de un hombre

Mientras me acercaba lograba una visión más clara de la escena, una mujer rubia tumbada en el suelo hecha un ovillo y el hombre la pateaba una y otra vez sin cesar mientras ella seguía llorando, no lo pensé dos veces y me lancé sobre el hombre golpeando la parte trasera de su nuca con el bate, el hombre se tambaleó e hizo ademán de voltearse, pero yo presa del pánico y la adrenalina solo atiné a propiciarlo otro golpe que fue a dar en su hombro

Trato de parar el bate pero yo fui más rápida y le propicié un golpe en el estómago ocasionando que este se doblase por la falta del aire, lo rematé con otro golpe sobre la cabeza y cayó desmayado en medio del pasillo, me volteé a ver a la mujer para ver si se encontraba bien cuando caí en cuenta de que era Rosalie

Rose lloraba desconsoladamente mientras se sostenía el vientre como si en cualquier momento fueran a arrancárselo, tomé su mano para llevarla a mi departamento pero ella tembló de terror y la apartó

– Shh, Rosalie soy yo, Bella… ¡Vamos! Antes de que despierte – Rose abrió los ojos con dificultad y después de enfocar su vista en mí se arrastró hasta mí y juntas entramos a mi departamento

El resto es historia, después de dejar a Rose en mi sofá llamé de inmediato a la policía, Alice llegó cuando se lo llevaban esposado y declaró que él ya tenía precedentes de violencia, llevamos a Rosalie a un hospital de inmediato y los golpes que le había dejado el tal Royce eran horribles, todo su torso estaba morado. Rose vivió con Alice un tiempo mientras se estabilizaba, Royce fue a prisión por violencia de géneros y algunos cargos de tráfico de drogas por lo que no tuvimos que preocuparnos más por él

– Cariño, no todos son iguales… Y si Emmet se le ocurre ponerte un dedo encima yo misma lo castro – le dije a Rose mientras seguía acariciando su cabello, y era la verdad, Rose y Alice eran mis hermanas ahora y quien se metiera con ellas lo hacía también conmigo.

– No me quiero enamorar Bella – sentí algo húmedo resbalar hasta mi pierna, supuse que era una lágrima… ¿Qué podía decirle? Si yo estaba en la misma posición de ella, quizás por eso no había tenido intimidad con Edward, porque entregarme físicamente sería entregarle absolutamente todo y Rose tenía razón… Era aterrorizante.


End file.
